


Something New

by Squidilton



Series: Bokuaka Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fukuroudani, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Komi Haruki, Omega Konoha Akinori, Sad Akaashi Keiji, alpha washio tatsuki, beta sarukui yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 28,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidilton/pseuds/Squidilton
Summary: Akaashi has previously been degraded for being an omega by not only his parents but also peers. After once incident at his old high school, his parents decide to move him to Fukurodani Academy, where he can start anew.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Komi Haruki/Sarukui Yamato, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Series: Bokuaka Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162493
Comments: 7
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the categories that we belong to in this world, you’re either the lucky Betas. They are the ones who never have to experience different scents and get to live this normal, privileged life then, there are Alphas. They are the all high and mighties of the world, they are the ones who are the natural leaders of our world, however some don’t always have the best ways of going about their strengths. Alphas also have to go through ruts, which I wish to say I paid attention to at school, but all I know it’s the time when they are ready to mate mostly with an omega or anything breathing. This leads me to the final category, Omegas, they are the small petite creatures of our world, they are constantly preyed upon or protected by those around them. Omegas have to go through heats every once in a while as that is when they are most fertile.

I’m Akaashi Keiji, in this unfortunate life I live in, I was born as an Omega. Most parents couldn’t care less what their child presents as when they come of age, but for me, my parents couldn’t be more disappointed. Being someone like me is a sin to them, and I deserve to be shun away. My parents are both alphas, no one in our family has ever presented as Omega, so for them it is a first. Usually my family are either betas or alphas, but most are alpha. 

For half of my first year in High School, I was shown how bad it was to be an Omega, how much of a burden I am to society. Omega laws may be more fair, but not everything can change people’s views. I understood that quickly, when I was grabbed by a group of alphas and sexually assaulted. I don’t remember the details, my mind was foggy, it was probably my brain trying to erase the memories. All I know was that I was thrown into the Gym, there were some chants from other Volleyball members of the club I was in. I don’t remember anything more, but after that I was left naked on the floor with nothing more than dirt and blood. My coach found me that afternoon with nothing more than a broken body of the Omega I once was. My coach was also an Omega and had been through something similar himself, he found the alphas that attacked me. I made the statement that I wished to never return to the club let alone the school. I didn’t want to turn up to the grounds, I was scared and for the first time, my parents understood why.

It was that moment that they cared about their Omega child and the tortuous life I would be forced to live. They decided to pull me from school I was in and transfer me to a more Omega-safe school, Fukurodani Academy. After the summer, I began my second term there and that leads me to where I am today.

I stood outside the gates of the school with fear resting on my shoulders, I could smell the amount of alphas around me and I was terrified of what could happen. I managed to pull myself to make it to my classroom 1-6. I poked my head through the sliding doors and saw alphas quickly whip their heads around. As they did that, all I could think about was the incident from my last school and I didn’t want it to happen again, I didn’t want to go through anything like that again. A girl from the back says” Stop it! Can’t you see you’re making him nervous?!”

All the alphas apologise for their actions despite it being my fault for making them act that way, or maybe it wasn’t? I’m not sure. The girl walks up to me saying” Hi, I’m Yura Suzuki, what’s your name?”

“ Akaashi Keiji.”

“ Nice to meet you, Akaashi.”

Everyone was so nice and warm, it was strange to be in such an environment. When I was in my last school, everyone did their best to avoid all the Omegas. We were the issue with the school and every day became a reminder of that. However, I was aware I would still get through the club introductions peacefully and that one may be a challenge.

When everyone was starting to leave for the day, I walked up to the Gym doors full of nerves, I wondered if they even accepted Omegas. Would they be kind to me or act like the last ones did? I just want to go through school like everyone else does, but if this doesn’t work out, I’ll just have to play Volleyball in the garden alone or something. The doors quickly slide open without me touching them to reveal a great big alpha. He had grey and black hair, his eyes were these beautiful golden colours that reminded me of owls. He was the perfect depiction of an alpha in looks however, personality wise…

“ I’M FILLING MY OWN BOTTLE, ON MY OWN, WITH NO HELP!!!”

He quickly saw me standing there shaking slightly, he noticed what sub-gender I was and he quickly called before I even had the chance to say anything” GUYS, AN OMEGA IS HERE!!!”

Everyone quickly came running and I walked back a few paces, but this Alpha would not give me any personal space at all. That was until a dirty blonde Omega walked up to him grabbing the back of his shirt saying” Bokuto, stop crowding him for a second and let the man breathe!”

An Alpha who I assumed was the captain walked up to me, he says” Hello, I’m Hiroshi Sato, the captain of Fukurodani. I apologise for this idiot’s behaviour. We've been trying to make him behave since he dumped himself here.”

The loud Alpha, I assume Bokuto-san, says” Hey! That’s mean!!”

“ Anyway, what is your name and position?”

“ Akaashi Keiji, I play Setter.”

Bokuto runs over after escaping the blonde Omega’s grasp, he shouts” SETTER!!!! We’re keeping him!”

It didn’t take long for me to be dragged into the Gym as one of the only first years, there were a couple of others who were betas and wing spikers. Another was Libero, but an Omega, Komi made sure that was his position. I learned mostly everyone’s names, especially the second years. There was Konoha Akinori, an Omega who could perform all positions, but he liked being a spiker, he was also mated to Washio Tatsuki. Washio was an Alpha, he was a wing spiker and is usually the one to slap Bokuto-san when he becomes too much. Then there is Sarukui Yamato, he’s a beta and wing spiker and Komi Haruki, Komi is an Omega and Libero. He’s also the starting Libero for the team. Konoha made it clear to me that these two have been close as of late, so it’s only a matter of team before the two bond is what he is betting.

Finally, we have Bokuto-san the loud and cliche Alpha in his own right. He is the upcoming ace for the team with his great power and technique. Fukurodani feels very unlucky to have him with his mood swings and childish ways. I can agree to an extent, as he just seems to be a very energetic Alpha however, it is obvious he cares for those around him. I like Bokuto-san, I like everyone here, because for once, they are all accepting and that is something new.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new day at Fukurodani, I had made friends with some of the second years in the club, especially the Omegas. If I had to be honest, I was surprised to see so many Omegas, when I was in my old school I was the only Omega. My parents tried to tell me to avoid Volleyball however, they soon gave up as they understood my love for the sport. They tried to encourage me without mentioning my sub-gender and I appreciated that. So having Omegas on the team was nice, it gave me a feeling of safety especially as I was the youngest among all of them in the team.

Once I had arrived at school, I was surprised to see Konoha and Washio at the gates, the two mates stood close together with Washio’s arm wrapped around his Omega. Konoha’s eyes sparkled when he saw me walking towards them, he escaped from Washio’s grasp and ran up to me. He said” Hey, Akaashi, we’ve been waiting for you. We just wanted to walk you to class, that was all.”

I nod at his comment and the three of us walk together, Konoha soon says” I’m sorry for the way Bokuto acted around you yesterday. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but we all get used to it.”

“ It’s fine, but that was the first time I have seen an Alpha act in such a way.”

“ Really? What were the Alphas like in your old school?”

Would I be honest with what they were truly like? I hate to say, but would they want to know the times I came home with bruises and cuts or the time that I had been gang raped? What was I supposed to tell them? A lie of a beautiful tale of very supportive and protective Alphas would just be part of some fairy tale. Then again, I am not that close with these people yet and being honest with what these Alphas were like brings fear into my soul. I don’t want to remember what they were like, I want to keep the fake story running in my head of these perfect Alphas and that my parents decided to suddenly move me to Fukurodani for no reason.

I say” They were the normal Alphas--”

“ You mean brutes who only think of themselves and put Omegas below them?”

I was shocked to say the least from hearing such a statement from him, does he know what they were like? I didn’t want to ask, because I felt like I was entering a territory that I shouldn’t be in, but I have the urge to know what he means.  
Konoha elaborates on his words saying” In middle school when I presented, a few of my peers were Alphas. They all acted like they were the best thing since anything, they would be all high and mighty. Being the only Omega in my year, I was constantly belittled, I was reminded of my status daily and would have threats of assault on a daily. Thankfully, that was only in my third year and now I’m here, away from all of that. I’m guessing you wanted to lie about the Alphas in your high school. Trust me, Akaashi, you don’t need to.”

As I was about to comment on his words, Washio points to the door saying” We’re here now.”

“ Thank you, Senpais.”

I left to go to my classroom, despite the under five minute walk there, so much had happened with the stories I had been told. It seemed it was common for Omegas to be troubled so much, from being raised in an Alpha household you wouldn’t know anything of the sorts. I wasn’t close with my parents in the start, but since I was attacked things have changed drastically, my two Alpha parents are incredibly protective of their only Omega child. They made sure I went to one of the safest Omega safe schools in our area that was close to home, they are always calling and texting to make sure I’m ok. Some days it can get annoying, but I know they are just worried about me like any parent would be about their child.

Class went on and I noticed the couple of glances from Alphas in my class, they could constantly smell my scent and it began to make me panic at times. I hated Alphas, they would just come to hurt me like any other Alpha would. I don’t know if I can trust them, but Konoha seems to be happy and trustful around them, so maybe I will grow to become more comfortable with them.

Lunch came around and Konoha and Washio came to my classroom, we all went to the roof where the rest of the second years from the Volleyball Club were sitting. Bokuto-san was going on about some story about a goose chasing him home, I wasn’t really paying attention. I tried to sit as close as I could to Konoha and Komi while eating my lunch. All the Alphas were loud and outspoken which made me slightly nervous. Komi notices how I was and said” Akaashi, how come you’re so close to Konoha?”

I’ve only known them a day and yet they seem to be comfortable telling me anything, I understand it would be only right to do the same. I replied” Since going to my last school, I’m not that comfortable being around Alphas.”

It seemed Konoha understood what I was implying, he kept me close to him which caused Saru to comment” It seems like someone’s mothering instincts have kicked in…”

Konoha blushed from embarrassment and just replied quickly saying” I’m just looking after my kohai, nothing more!”

All of them laughed from Konoha’s embarrassment, but I felt comfortable with Konoha, he was warm and he did feel like a mother. The only difference was my real mother was not very affectionate, so to receive this warmth was something new, and I liked it.  
Club time had arrived and we were just doing spiking drills which allowed me to practice my tosses. Everyone was so talented in the club, but the one who shone above them all could be none other than Bokuto-san. When he spiked, my eyes couldn’t get away from his form and power. He truly was a being to be reckoned with, he was just a star. He looked at me and cheered” Akaashi!!! That toss was amazing!!!”

I turned away from the embarrassment of someone commenting about my toss so bluntly, I had never experienced such a thing before and it made me feel something warm and fuzzy in my chest. Komi says” Someone’s embarrassed.”

“ I don’t usually get such compliments, it feels new.”

Everyone’s eyes get glossy and they soon began weeping as they all came running to crush me with hugs. They all cried out my name.

I think I could get used to this affection more.


	3. Chapter 3

We were all getting changed and showered after our long practice, Bokuto-san had grown tired which was a strange sight to see. I thought this man would be on constant high energy for hours, but it seemed that he also has moments when that energy comes to a stop. Konoha was complaining about how tomorrow we would have to wake up early tomorrow for morning practice. I wasn’t complaining too much about it as I expected this from any type of sports club.

Soon we were all walking to the train station to get home, I sat with all the second years as they talked among themselves more. I looked out the window to see how late it was getting, it seemed weird how late it was. Before, I’d only stay at the club for an hour at least or two at most, that was mainly because I wanted to get home before it turned dark. When you’re at war with Alphas it’s easier to escape in the day rather than the night.

It seemed Bokuto-san noticed me staring into space as he asked” What are you thinking about, Akaashi?”

I looked at his glistening golden eyes and replied” I was just thinking about how dark it is, I didn’t even realise how quickly time had gone by.”

Konoha added” You’ll be surprised how quick it goes if you do more spike practice with Bokuto.”

Before any could comment anything more, I saw my stop and got off the train waving goodbye to them. I began the short walk to my home, and once I had arrived I noticed that all the lights were on. With this, it let me know that my parents were home from work. Usually one of them would be out still until late, but that seemed to be different for today.

When I opened the door, I took my shoes off and put my slippers on, I walked into the living room and saw my Dad on the sofa reading the paper. He did this despite the television playing the news, but he always goes on about how reading it is better than watching it, so I keep my mouth shut on that one. As I took a few more steps, my presence was recognised by him as he lowered the paper. He had his normal warm smile that he wore and said” Welcome home, Keiji.”

“ Good evening, Dad.”

“ How was school?”

“ It was good, I really like it at this school.”

“ I’m glad to hear.”

My Mum heard our conversation and walked into the room with a warm smile on her face, she walked up to me and hugged me, but I know that was her way of also checking if there was anything wrong with me. I’ve always been one to enjoy the feeling of touch by others, so a while back when my parents decided to ignore me I dropped one day. They didn’t know what to do and sent me to the hospital and thankfully, I was ok. Her embracing me started also because of the Alphas that hurt me, it’s her way of checking if I was harmed.

She asked me” How have the Alphas been at school?”

“ They’re all really nice and friendly, I’m closer with the ones at the Volleyball Club though.”

She smiles and keeps her grip on me as she continues” I’m glad they’re being much nicer to you, Keiji. I won’t let your Father choose anymore schools you go to, only I will!”

It has become the slight joke in the family about how Dad was the one who chose the school, and Mum chose this one, so she obviously knows best now.

It didn’t take long for us all to be sitting at the table for dinner and talk about school and work. My Mum is an accountant while my Dad is a Lawyer, my Dad is usually the one to work on long hours. My Mum prefers to work in an office, but if she has to, she will work from home, but she only does that if I’m in heat or sick.

I soon made an excuse after dinner to go to my room, the truth being I just wanted to get some studying done. Finals would be approaching in a couple of months, and I didn’t want to do them unprepared. I’m not much of a procrastinator, more of a planner, so this should work well for me. After an hour of studying my Mum walks in, she sits on the edge of my bed and asks” Keiji, in the Volleyball Club, is it just only Alphas? I just need to know, because I want you to be safe and not experience what happened before.”

I spun towards her on my swivel chair and replied” There are Betas and Omegas as well, there is a good mix there, don’t worry.”

She let out a breath of relief as she said” I’m glad, I was so worried some Alphas would harm you again. I’m so scared of that happening again.”

“ It won’t, at least, I hope...Everyone at Fukurodani seems very welcoming and that happening would be quite low.”  
“ Ok Keiji, as long as you are happy there. I’ll be downstairs working.”

I nod as she leaves the room.

If you were to look at my Mum and Dad you would say I’m the copy of her in every way, she has the jet black hair and cyan eyes however, my paler skin is with my Dad. I have also been reminded that my working ethic is like my Dad’s, also known as a workaholic. Saying that however, my Mum is an overthinker which I had to inherit and that can be my aid or my downfall.

I decide to go to bed after another half hour of studying, I say goodnight to my parents and sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I felt a slight wamness, but didn’t want to think too much about it. Yesterday Bokuto-san reminded me that we had a practice match in the afternoon with Nekoma, and he kept going on about some boy named Kuroo. So it seems he’s pretty excited for this, and I don’t want to disappoint him, by saying i feel a little unwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say in this story I know Akaashi is about 6ft tall, but I'm making him around Konoha's height just for convivence and because Omegas are usually smaller. So I hope that's ok :)


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take me long on that day to arrive at the train station for morning practice, it was early to say the least and the feverish feeling I was having was not helping my fatigue. I could easily rule out heat, because that wasn’t due until next month, so I may have a cold or a fever. Nothing too serious, I’ll just have to make sure the captain and Bokuto-san don’t find out.

My train soon arrives and I see Konoha and Washio together on the train, Washio spots me and calls me over to them. I sit opposite them pretending I’m not third wheeling them at all. It is cute to see them together, Konoha always stays as close as he can while Washio keeps a protective arm over him. We all say good morning to one another and talk while Konoha pretends that he isn’t sleepy.

We all arrive at the school and then to the lockers, there we see Bokuto-san being as energetic as usual. The captain was there with the other third years, it seemed they were all losing patience for Bokuto’s rowdy behaviour. I walked over to Bokuto-san saying” Bokuto-san, after we’re changed, did you want to practice your spikes?”

His eyes lit up and he quickly replied” Yes!”

I quickly changed and followed Bokuto-san to the Gym, we got the net up in record time and it didn’t take long for Bokuto to get the balls. He threw one up in the air and I gave him the toss he would want, something easy to spike yet with a little height for him. I heard the slam of the ball hitting the wooden floor, I was surprised that the ball stays intact sometimes with the power he gives each and every one of them.

Everyone soon begins to arrive and we begin a match, nothing special happened in the match, but all I could learn from it was that the third years were just as incredible as Bokuto-san. They were all so talented and Konoha as a setter was something mesmerizing, I wouldn’t be surprised if he gets the position as starting setter.

Class was soon coming up so we all showered and changed as fast as we could, we all basically ran to class knowing we all had run over time for the practice we had planned.

Nothing interesting happened in class, the only thing I kept noticing was the Alphas glance. They kept looking back with intense eyes, and if I was being honest here, it scared me, it gave me the memories of how I was pushed down. I hated those eyes, it made me want to go into submission which I despised. No Omega likes being belittled, just because of their sub-gender, it makes us feel smaller than we actually are. For some Alphas, an Omega being below them is correct and that is how it should always be, and I couldn’t disagree with them more on that. Omegas are just as powerful and strong as Alphas, but in the past, just because we can bear children, that made us weak.

Lunch rolled around and I felt myself slowly becoming weaker and weaker, Konoha and Komi came to fetch me from my classroom to have lunch with them and the others. Komi had commented on how my scent smelt sweeter than usual, we then made jokes about heat. I know what I’m feeling now is not my heat, that is not possible. I know my heat comes every three months and the month it is meant to be is next month, not today.

As we had lunch I noticed that the Alphas seemed to glance over at me with those eyes once more, just like in class, just like before. I was feeling slightly panicked and moved back slightly, I didn’t want to be close enough for them to attack me. I don’t know if they will, but I don’t want to risk it. Konoha noticed my movements, he said” Guys, I can smell your scents and I’m sure Akaashi isn’t appreciating it here.”

They all calmed themselves down and lunch continued as usual thankfully.

It didn’t take us long for later in the day to begin getting changed and ready for the practice match against Nekoma, as soon as we were setting up the net Nekoma made their entrance. It didn’t take long for Bokuto-san to get over excited and scream at the top of his long” KUROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!”

The second year on their team screamed” BOKUTOOOOOOO!!!!”

They both embraced one another and both teams apologised to one another for their behaviour, no surprise there. There was a first year there named Kenma, he was quiet and antisocial, we both enjoyed each other's silence, the only sound in the room being small talk or Kuroo and Bokuto screaming with one another.

Soon each captain of the teams called their teams over, our captain spoke to us in our huddle” This is Nekoma, we’ve been against them before and defeated them, this time won’t be different apart from our new setter. So do what we normally do.”

Everyone cheered, Coach had called me earlier and told me I would be the setter for this match. To say I was confident and ready to be in the game would be a complete lie, I felt like the imcomptent one in this. I’ve never played a match in my whole volleyball career and now I’m suddenly being thrown into it. That feeling makes me nervous.

We all stood ready to play, the whistle blew and Bokuto did his serve, it slammed over to the Nekoma side. The next serve did not achieve as well, the libero caught it quickly and a toss was made with their third year setter, Konoha picked up the ball and the ball was flying towards me. I had nerves within me, the feverish feeling was still within me, I had to do a good toss or I might as well say goodbye to volleyball in itself. Everything I’ve been doing is going to matter in this one toss. I make the toss to Bokuto-san who slams it down on the other side of the court. Bokuto embraces me and goes on about how good my toss was. I can relax now, I can play just how we practiced, I shouldn’t be over thinking everything so much.

The game went on and I felt myself becoming weaker, we were only half-way through the first set. I walked towards Konoha saying” Konoha-san…”

He looked concerned as I struggled to even form a sentence, he goes into mother mode and asks” What’s wrong, Akaashi?!”

“ I feel a little...weak.”

I felt my knees buckle all of a sudden and the waves of heat have come flooding in. Komi shouts” ALPHAS COVER YOUR NOSES!!!”

All of Alphas did as asked and I struggled to even hold my breath, I was in pain all over. This was by far one of the most painful heats I’ve had, but I don’t understand how this was possible. My heat was not even due yet!


	5. Chapter 5

When waking up, before this day I would wake up painless yet tired as normal, I wouldn’t have the coffee in my veins yet, but now, I’m pain all over. My eyes stay wide open and I can’t stop moving, I feel myself curl into myself as the pain becomes unbearable. It seems both of the Omegas on the team are with me in the room. Konoha says” Akaashi relax for a bit, I know it hurts, but it seems your heat was triggered.”

I look at him confused asking” W-What do you m-mean triggered?”

Komi speaks” You probably met your true mate, that’s what triggers heats.”

“ Have a-any of you experienced it?”

“ Konoha did, that’s why he’s with Washio now.”

I smile now knowing how Konoha and Washio must have me, it must be nice to know who the person you’re meant to be with is. I don’t even know who triggered my heat, I can rule out any of the first years due to me mainly being around the first years. It has to be one of the second years and to narrow it down more, someone in the Volleyball Club. I asked” What h-happened a-after I collapsed?”

Konoha says'' It was cancelled due to your heat, all the Alphas were getting a little aggravated if you understood me. Us Omegas decided to stay with you until you woke up.”

It makes sense with what he is saying, I’m sure the Alphas on the team now are going to be angry with me. I have made them uncomfortable and now they have also seen me in my most vulnerable state. Konoha and Komi embraced me, it was nice comfort and the pain of the heat was beginning to subside which was nice. I look around for my bag, but can’t seem to see it anywhere. I ask” Do you know where my bag is? I need to call my parents.”

Konoha says” I think I told Bokuto to go get it, so he should be here and don’t worry about calling your parents. They’ve already been alerted by the school, so they should be here soon.”

I nod and try to think of anything but the pain, I need to know who this person is that I am destined to be with. I don’t think it would be anyone on the Nekoma team as we had only met them this afternoon and my symptoms were going on all day. 

My thinking is distracted when we hear a knock at the door, Bokuto-san walks in and the pain begins once more. He has a mask on to not inhale any of the scent of my heat. It was strange to see how everyone was around me with my heat. I remember in my last school I wasn’t even allowed to have any days off for my heat, so my parents ended up having to call in sick. It reminds me of the difference compared to Fukurodani, Fukurodani is so much warmer and nicer. I never have to worry about the Alphas, because everyone understands things such as heats and knows it’s just part of my nature, something I cannot control.

I look out of the corner of my eye and see Bokuto-san looking at me with concern, I hold out my hand to him. I don’t know why I did this, but I felt the need to comfort him, to make him understand that I’m ok. Well, I don’t feel ok, but I would rather him think that so he doesn’t give me those sad eyes. He holds my had while still keeping his distance, he asks me” Are you alright, Akaashi?”

I whisper as I’m still in pain and I don’t have the effort to talk in a louder pitch” I’m ok, Bokuto-san, I’m sorry you have to see me like this.”

“ Akaashi!!! Stop apologising!!!”

I was about to say sorry again when I realised what he said, we both ended up laughing from what I was about to say to him. Bokuto-san then said” I’m going to go, in case I do something not right.”

I nod and wave goodbye to him, it felt uncomfortable with him not intertwining our fingers anymore. I let my hand just hang off the bed I was laying in, it felt wrong for my hand not to have his warmth anymore. I began to miss it.

Soon, my Mum and Dad ran into the room with worry and panic laced in their eyes. My Mum checked over me, I just embraced letting her know I’m ok. My Dad thanked Konoha and Komi for taking care of me. 

Once I arrived home, my Dad carried me to my room where I laid on my bed alone. It was safer that way, no one will get hurt. When I say it, I mean that I won’t have the risk of any Alphas attacking me. This is what makes it hard to be an Omega, living with Alpha parents doesn’t work with things like this. They have to avoid me and can only come in with food and water. However, we found a system that works for us and we’ve been doing it since I started my heats six months ago.

As the week of pain and masturbation went by, all I could think of was Bokuto-san. It made me realise that he was the one I was attracted to, he was the one who was always praising me and making me feel welcome. I wondered if he was the true mate I am meant to be with. 

Out of all the Alphas I have had the pleasure of being around, he is the one that brings this excitement into my life. He’s the one who makes me smile and makes me feel proud of what I do. However, I have not spent the same amount of time with him like I have with Konoha and Komi. Konoha is definitely more of the mother type, he is like a team mum most of the time making sure that everyone is ok and we are all eating well. He’s the one I can go to for anything and I like that about him. Komi is definitely the fun aunt type, if you had messed up with anything he would easily let you get away with it or praise you for it. He’s definitely the one that I like to be around for having a laugh.

It comes to show how much I like Fukurodani and I hope to never meet Alphas like I did in the past, I only want to be with Alphas like this team or like Bokuto-san.


	6. Chapter 6

My heat ended after a week thankfully, I wished it would end earlier like some Omegas have. Mine have always lasted a week or more, they always drag on and the pain will always become unbearable. When I had my first heat, my Mum had to be in my room with me despite the pheromones and was constantly comforting me. I reminded her of the pain I was in and all she could do was let her comforting pheromones out, which did hardly anything for me. I feel bad now, because it must be hard seeing your child in such pain and you can do nothing about it.

Monday had come around and to say I was embarrassed about what happened would be just the beginning of how I was feeling. I was mortified about how my heat just had to appear, I probably caused so much trouble for everyone especially the Alphas. I wouldn’t be surprised if I got kicked off the team for this.

When I made it to the train station that morning, I saw all the second years wide awake and with big grins on their faces. Konoha said” Welcome back from Hell, Akaashi.”

“ That’s one way to describe it.”

All of us Omegas laughed as we all knew the pain of the heat and if someone had to describe Hell, heat would be it. I then decide to bow and apologise for what happened. I say” I’m sorry for causing you trouble during the practice match.”

Bokuto decided to speak up” Akaashi, why are you apologising? You can’t control when your heat comes.”

Everyone seemed surprised with what Bokuto had said, more in a way of him speaking some logic. I was surprised that he would say something like this, I was about to continue from what I was trying to say. Bokuto interrupted me continuing” Konoha had a sudden heat before due to Washio. Things like this happen, you don’t ever have to apologise.”

I felt tears well up in my eyes, in the past I was reminded of how when my heat came suddenly that it was my fault. I was reminded that I should know when it comes, what the symptoms are and how to take care of myself alone. Those Alphas put these thoughts into my head daily. Bokuto took me into his arms and for the first time, I felt safe in an Alphas arms.

My parents have never been ones to be affectionate, they are only like that when needed and I never felt warm in their arms more safe than anything. I have been in other Alphas arms however, that was to hold me down more than anything. Bokuto is different. We hardly know another and yet here we are in an embrace and I feel happy in that embrace.

We soon hear our train stop and Konoha says” Come on, love birds.”

Saru replies” As if you can talk, Konoha, you’re literally holding Washio’s hand.”

Konoha blushed and looked away as he walked onto the train with the rest of us trailing from behind. We all sat in our group on the train, it was surprising to actually find enough seats together as usually we all have to stand so that was nice.

When we arrived at school, Bokuto kept an arm around my shoulders to outsiders. It may seem like a friendly gesture, but for me, it seems like an arm of protection and I’m enjoying this comfort. It’s nice.

The day goes slowly without him there, that is the only thing that is hard for me, knowing that he is up on the floor above me having fun. I hate being a year below him, why couldn’t my parents have me earlier that would make life easier. 

The bell rings signalling for the end of the school day or for others like me, time to go to club. I was excited for this, because I would get to spend more time with Bokuto. I would get to know him more and for me that was something exciting. However, I should keep myself calm and composed, in case he doesn’t feel the same way. I can’t risk him rejecting me, I don’t want to drop.

As I begin walking to the club room, I feel a presence of someone behind me, I assume it would just be someone going to their club room as well.

I was wrong

I was so wrong…

They began to speed up their pace so they were now directly behind me, I let out distressed pheromones to anyone nearby and that was when the person grabbed me. I yelped as they harshly grabbed my wrists and pinned them to a wall on the side of the club room building. All I could see was the Alphas that attacked, they were all licking their lips in the lust and rubbing themselves in excitement of a male Omega in front of them. The rarity was exciting and they needed the pleasure from the rare breed of Omega. When I opened my eyes to reality, it was the same tale, he was excited the rubbing wasn’t happening, but the lust in his eyes was existent. He was going to bite, he was going to bite me, he is going to bite me, he’s going to do it.

I did all I could and scream as all I wanted was to be away from him, I screamed and screamed despite the burning of my lungs. I needed to escape this, I didn’t want to be used and thrown once more. I have already been bloody and battered, I don’t want to go through it again and again until I fall.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Washio and Bokuto running at full speed to where I stood, the Alpha was ripped off of me and I fell to the ground from exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

When I opened my eyes, I could feel arms around me and I could see the other members of the Volleyball team keeping their distance. As I looked up slowly, I saw a protective Alpha hovering over me. It wasn’t any Alpha, it was Bokuto-san. It was weird to see him in such a feral mode, when all he has been to me is fun and bubbly. It shows that he can quickly change his emotions in the flick of a switch.

Konoha asked me” Akaashi, are you alright?”

I think back to the events of earlier that day, how that Alpha was close to me, how all he wanted to do was mate with me, how his teeth got closer and closer to my neck. I put my hand over my scent glands and felt no mark, he hadn’t bitten me. I replied to Konoha” I-I think I am.”

The arms that we once around me had grown tighter, I could see why as Konoha tried to step closer to me. I was the only one able to calm down the raging storm behind me, I look up to Bokuto-san and put a hand on one of his arm saying” Bokuto-san, I’m safe now thanks to you and Washio, there’s no more danger around, you can let go. No one here will harm me.”

It seemed Bokuto understood and let go of me, Konoha knelt in front of me and checked over me. He also looked at my neck and made a sigh in relief as there was no physical damage, only the mental.

I remember when I first presented as an Omega, teachers would say that it is normal for an Omega to be raped and bitten. When I heard such a statement from someone who is to help children learn and grow, disgusted me. They were going to influence future Alpha, Betas and Omegas, to believe such lies. It was moments like that, I hated being called an Omega, I would wish to be a Beta or just something that doesn’t allow me to be used the way I am.

For some reason, when thinking about moments like that I felt something warm trickle down my face, Konoha quickly held me in his arms. I realised I had begun crying, the tears were becoming hard to stop and the sobs were begging to be released from their cages. I didn’t want to show myself as this stereotypical weak Omega that always needs to be cuddled, but when you feel weak at times, it’s ok to fall into that category.

Bokuto-san also came over and wrapped his arms around me, I cried out” Why is it wherever I go, I am always attacked?! Why can’t I be free from this?! Why couldn’t I have been born differently?! If I was something else, I wouldn’t have to be suffering any longer!”

Washio says” But if you never presented as an Omega, you probably would have never met us and moved schools. As the saying goes everything happens for a reason.”

I nod in Konoha’s chest, I know everything happens for a reason and I hope one day I won’t have to worry about going outside anymore. 

Konoha releases me and I fall into Bokuto’s arms, it was safe there and I was happy to be there. It seemed Coach Yamiji had been alerted as he came running with the Nurse and Principle. The Nurse checked over me and was thankful to see nothing major had happened, the only thing she saw what Konoha and Bokuto-san hadn’t was the bruise on my wrist. 

She checked over it and saw that it was just a normal bruise and would heal in a matter of days, but overall I was fine, she did say I should probably go see the councilor at some point. I tried to wave that off as I have been through a worse experience than this. Although, she probably noticed my red and puffy eyes from the crying which wouldn’t help my case at all.

The Principle ended up doing a permanent suspension to the Alpha who had attacked me, he made it clear that no matter what if any student no matter their gender or whoever they are harms overs in the way I was, will not be allowed to show their face at Fukurodani again.

That day Bokuto-san was the one who walked me home.

As we were walking to my house, Bokuto-san asked” Akaashi, can I ask you something?”

We stopped and I said” Sure, what is it?”

He started to twiddle his fingers which I could see was a sign of nervousness, it wasn’t like me who would click their fingers and crack their knuckles. I would try and keep mine behind my back to not let anyone see my emotions. But, Bokuto-san has always worn his emotions on his front, never being afraid to show anyone how he is feeling.

“ Akaashi, will you go out with me?”

He looked at me with pleading eyes, it seemed he wanted this more than anything and looking at him I wanted the same. I was worried we were moving too fast. I’ve barely been here for a month and so much has happened, it was only October now and yet here he was pleading to be with me.

I didn’t know what to say, how could I answer such a question? But, I was also growing close to him and the amount of times he’s been there for me and kept me safe. The answer was always going to be obvious, there was no denying that.

“ Yes, yes I will.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was silent for a moment and that was when Bokuto had suddenly embraced me, he continuously thanked me as if I had done something so gracious to him. However, I guess getting the answer you wanted from your crush is something of dreams. There was a part of me that was nervous for the future, especially at some point when he has to go away and I’ll be left here. Although, that is something I won’t have to look at for a while.

We continued our walk back home, his hand had already intertwined with my own which I wouldn’t complain at all about. It was nice to be closer now, I enjoyed knowing that he would always be my side and I would never have to worry about him suddenly leaving one day.

We made it to the outside of my door, we waved goodbye to one another. Usually, I am not one to smile. I prefer to keep a stoic expression so no one can read me as easily, but since the confession was spoken of I couldn’t stop smiling. My cheeks were beginning to hurt from all the smiling I was doing, I couldn’t stop thinking about how Bokuto was now mine and I was his. When I opened the door to my house, my parents immediately walked into the room and saw me smiling. It seemed I was letting out some pheromones without realising, as my Mum asked me” What has you smiling and being this happy?”

“ Bokuto-san asked me to be his boyfriend.”

Both of my parents were really happy for me, I don’t speak on my emotions that often, so this was something rare. My Mum decided to cook my favourite meal, I went to my room to start studying once more. I looked on my calendar and saw we didn’t have long until the interhigh. I was hoping we could go to Nationals for the third year's sake. I was told they went in the summer and lost in the first round.

Bokuto-san sent me a text that night telling me he would come to my house instead to walk with me to the train station. I wondered if this would become something new that the two of us could do together more often.

It was the morning once more, I had woken up earlier than my alarm which was a rare occasion. I could feel the giddiness within me, it was the first time I would walk to school with someone other than my parents for once and to make things better it would be Bokuto-san. I quickly got dressed and ready, I knew from the excitement it wouldn’t be easy to hold breakfast in so I avoided it all together. I soon heard the knock from the door and said goodbye to my parents who were preparing for their working day.

The two of us walked together to the station, our hands brushed together and it didn’t take long for Bokuto to take his fingers with my own. The cold air was beginning to seep in with the autumn weather, and yet I couldn’t feel warmer as of this moment. We soon saw all the second years at the train station, Konoha began” Bokuto, I was wondering why yo--Oh…”

His eyes soon saw our fingers intertwined and all the second years began chuckling, Komi says” Took you long enough.”

Saru continues on that” You couldn’t stop talking about ‘ that beautiful first year’.”

Bokuto-san quickly turned red from embarrassment, it made me smile as it seemed he had been fond of me for a while, just like I had been with him. 

Unfortunately for us on a day like today, the train was packed with people which put us in the awkward position of having to stand on the cramped train. It was horrible smelling the amount of pheromones, sweat and body odor. If I was really arrogant, I would happily grab a nice smelling spray and spray the whole damn carriage if I had to. Instead, I stayed close to Bokuto who kept his arm wrapped around me. I enjoy his small form of protection and safety. For me, it was normal for Alphas to do this sort of thing with their partners/mates, especially when it came to Omegas. It has been common before for Omegas to get unwanted attention, which is why their Alphas will do these small forms of protection to show what is theirs.

As soon as we have the go to get off the train, all of us Omegas bolted off and as we walked to school Konoha went on about some man he was near who might as well have been the definition of why you should use deodorant. It all made us laugh despite his complaints, but at least it was over now.

We made it to school soon enough and I said goodbye to the second years and my boyfriend as they all went upstairs. It seemed that some people in class had seen Bokuto and I close together. As when I walked into my class I was greeted with the amount of people raising their eyebrows up and down. Yura walked over and said” It seems someone managed to catch Bokuto’s heart?”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Bokuto is the Alpha lots of students want here, and you’ve managed to capture him.”

“ Should I be worri--”

“ Bokuto won’t let that happen so don’t worry about harm coming to you, and I’m sure you have others who will keep you safe.”

It was nice to hear such words, I keep remembering things from the past such as the threats and assault. It seems to haunt me from time to time, but I have to keep remembering I’m safe. There will always be that odd occasion when someone steps out of line, but that’s life. As long as I know some will keep me safe, then I will be fine.

Practice rolled around and Bokuto picked me up from my classroom to walk me to the club room, this had become normal before we started dating. Since the day I was pinned by that Alpha, it has become the club members duty to walk me there. However, most of the time it has been Bokuto taking charge in that though.

We were having a three on three match, all the third years were happy for Bokuto and I. Just like the second years they were waiting for Bokuto to ask me out, it surprised me as I was probably the blind one who couldn’t really see it too well. But I guess that's the case for the ones who have fallen so deep. The day ended and I was happy to once go home with Bokuto-san. Bokuto asked as we walked home, I saw this is becoming normal” Akaashi, do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?”

“ Sure, Bokuto-san. Do I get to know where?”

He wore his big grin and said” You're going to have to wait and see, Akaashi.”

My eyes closed and I smiled” Alright then.”

It seemed a new excitement was now filling into my life once more.


	9. Chapter 9

The rain began to pour that morning, it was a normal October Saturday and in just under a month the interhigh would begin along with the exams. However, I would not have to think too much about that today as today would be the date with Bokuto and I. I was a little nervous as spending the whole day with your new boyfriend can be quite nerve racking. 

I decided to dress in a dark blue jumper with black ripped jeans, I didn’t want to wear anything to draw any attention to myself, that has never been my style. I like having a smart casual look, which works with this style, so no matter what we do today I should be prepared for the occasion. 

When I walked down the stairs, I saw both of my parents sitting in the living room drinking their coffees. It was strange to see the both of them sitting in the same room and silence, they had nothing to occupy themselves with, they just sat there doing nothing. I asked them” What are you two doing?”

My Dad said” We’re just doing what we do every morning.”

I hum not quite believing the sentence he has just emitted from his mouth, but I knew it would have something to do with the fact that I’m going on this date. I went into the kitchen to make some toast quickly, once I had finished I heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Only for my Dad to get there before me, I could only see this was getting off to a great start.

My Dad let Bokuto enter, Bokuto stayed at the entrance as I began to get my shoes on. My Dad asked” What time will you two be home?”

Bokuto says” It should be between 4-5 o’clock, sir.”

“ I expect him home by 5 o’clock on the dot.”

“ Of course.”

I sigh as I know this was my parents protective ways of keeping me safe, it was nice to know things have changed from before. Before, things were quieter, but now they couldn’t be louder and more protective of me. However, saying that, it can be annoying sometimes like in this situation for example. But, I know they are happy for me, they just want to make sure I’m safe unlike past situations.  
Bokuto and I soon leave, we take the train to wherever Bokuto would be taking us and it seemed we were starting off with lunch first. We went to a ramen restaurant to eat, he bought us lunch which was nice of him. I asked him” Bokuto-san, will I have an idea of what we will be doing today?”

“ Akaashi, it’s all going to be a surprise!”

I shake my head replying” Of course it is.”

We began talking mainly about volleyball, it seemed to be the one main thing that was common for the both of us however, when that conversation died another rose up. We’ve always clicked well like this and that’s why we’re here on this date together now. 

We left the ramen place not long after, and we began to walk around Tokyo to wherever Bokuto wanted to take us next. To my complete surprise, we were at an Owl cafe. He stood outside and said” I hope you like this, Akaashi, it’s one of my favourite cafes, so I wanted to share it with you.”

This boy is so sweet sometimes I swear. He always shares his likes and dislikes with me, I know I’ll have to do the same maybe on a future date.

We walked in just fine and got a table, I ordered a latte which had an owl art face on it while Bokuto got a milkshake with owl art as well. Many owls came flying our way, one brown one stayed on my shoulder, which I soon found out was called a rufous-legged owl. Bokuto had one that landed on his head which was a great horned owl. A waitress walked by and commented on how Bokuto looked a lot like the owl on his head, which made me laugh, because she wasn’t exactly wrong with that statement.

In the end, we spent a few hours at the cafe enjoying the company of the owls and the amount that kept landing on Bokuto. I think we weren’t the only ones who thought he looked a lot like an owl himself.

Once we left, we sat at a park peacefully. The park was pretty quiet with not much going on apart from the couple of people reading their books or just looking on their phones. I said to Bokuto as I rested my head on his shoulder” Thank you for today, Bokuto-san. I really enjoyed it.”

He wrapped an arm around me and said” I’m glad you enjoyed today, Keiji. I didn’t want to do too many big surprises for you, I know you would be comfortable with something small.”

He was someone who had taken consideration into what I was like and what I would enjoy. I know on our next one, we should do something big and eccentric, just like him. Winter is slowly creeping up on us, I wonder if we could go ice skating together. I say to him” On our next date, we should go ice skating or something like that.”

I could see Bokuto going slightly red as he stuttered” Our n-next d-d-date.”

“ Yep, I’ll organise it as you organised this one.”  
He nods and says” I better get you home, before your parents kill me.”

This leads us to walking home with his arm around me, we had some passersby who had a look at us or had to take a couple of glances to see what we were doing. Eventually, he walked me to my house. I felt a bit of courage rise up in me and just as he was about to say goodbye, I kissed him on his lips. He held me in his arms as he deepened the kiss more.

The kiss was suddenly interrupted with a knock on the window, which happened to be my Dad. I then say” I’ll see you, Monday, Koutarou.”

His eyes lit up as I said his first name, he then says” Bye, Keiji!!”


	10. Chapter 10

It was the beginning of midterms, everyone was worrying which is obvious in this case, no one ever wants to do the supplementary exams. I was nervous due to not wanting to disappoint anyone, my family have always told me that not to ever worry about what score I get, but I am aware at the end of the day they will care what I get. It will be a reflection on our family, and making them disappointed is the worst feeling I could ever get from them.

Saying this, I was not as nervous as Koutarou, he seemed to be panicking wherever someone mentioned the word midterms. It’s understandable as I have been told he has nearly failed every test in just this year, it seems maths is his worst subject.

This had lead to what happened at practice this afternoon, it started of peacefully with us Omegas in the changing room alone. None of the Alphas or Betas had arrived yet which was strange to say the least. Bokuto said he wanted to meet me at practice instead today, which was unusual as he is always the one who begs me to meet outside my classroom.

Just as I was stuck in thought, Bokuto slammed the door open and screamed” KONOHA HELP ME!!! IF I FAIL THE MIDTERMS I CAN’T DO CLUB ACTIVITIES!!!!”

Konoha’s eyes widened at this cry for help from Bokuto, he turned to him and said” Bokuto, I do average on the midterms, I can’t help you that much. Why not ask your boyfriend?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up from realising that I am one of the top few in my class, who either get a perfect score or very close to it. Bokuto went on his knees and put his hands together saying” Keiji, help me with the midterms, please…”

He was obviously doing some form of puppy eyes to add to his cry for help even more, but even if he didn’t do any of this, how could I say no to my Alpha? I said” I’ll help you with studying, Koutarou.”

His eyes had stars in and I was quickly embraced into his arms, he kept cheering about how I would be helping him study. This energetic gesture made me smile a little bit. Konoha said” Alright love birds break it up, we have to practice.”

Everyone just looked at Konoha enjoying his wording as, when Washio, who walked in after Bokuto was in tears about the midterms, put his arms around his Omega. It seems this is a common theme for Konoha.  
After some time of practicing serves, Bokuto and I were beginning his studying, it seemed the subject he struggled with the most was Maths. It was clear as with previous tests and quizzes, it was hard for him to even get a double digit score. I could see he struggled with algebra and problem solving questions the most, and that seemed to be common with what the questions were. A lot of them were problem solving and it seemed Bokuto would give up, and write the first thing that came to his mind, whether that being right or wrong. I gave him some advice of reading the question slowly and carefully, then highlighting the important information in that question.

He understood the advice well and we were soon put into a 3v3 match.

At the end of the practice we were walking home together, when I asked him” Kou, would you like--what?”

He gave me a strange look with his eyes as I started speaking, which made me question what he was going to say next. He says” How come you could me, Kou?”

“ I thought it was a nice nickname, and it is quicker than saying Koutarou.”

His eyes had lit up once more, it seemed that couldn’t get any brighter than they had been all day. He got excited and said” Then, I will call you Ji!!”

Once again a smile had appeared on my face, I then continued with what I was originally trying to say” I was going to ask, would you like to come over to my house to study?”

Kou got excited with that, replying with” Of course, Ji! I would love to! But, will your parents be ok with that?”

“ They know you are a trusted, Alpha, you’ll be fine.”

It didn’t take us long to get to my house after Bokuto messaged his Dad telling him that he would spend the evening at mine to study. I opened the door to my house to see only my Mum in the living room watching TV, she looked in my direction immediately most likely from the strange scent. She asked” Is this Bokuto?”

I nod and she quickly begins to analyse him checking for anything to be weary of, which she seemed to clear quickly. She then whispered to me” You haven’t picked one the smartest, Alphas, have you?”

I whisper back” But he has been nothing but kind to me, intelligence isn’t everything?”

She seemed to be slightly angry with the fact I had fought back, I said to her” We’ll be upstairs studying.”

She nodded as we began to ascend up the stairs, as soon as we entered my room I closed the door. Kou says” Ji, you said they wouldn’t mind!!”

“ When you took me on that date they seemed ok, I wonder what changed?”  
Then I think about to the end of the date, when Kou kissed me outside of my house for my Dad to see clear as day. It may have seemed like Kou was moving too fast for my parents liking maybe, well I don’t need to worry too much.

We begin our studying quickly, we go over all subjects, but mainly Maths, I was worried that Kou wouldn’t pass this subject. Compared to the other subjects where he was only a couple of marks off a full score, Maths he hardly even managed to score on and it would be my duty to help him with that.

The studying went on for days, I did my best and when the day turned up I was worried for not only, Kou, but for myself. I had hardly studied as I wanted to put all my efforts into helping my Alpha, he’s done so much for me and this was the least I could do. 

Only a week later after the midterms did we receive our results back, I looked at my papers to see I had done a lot worse than usual, it was all in the seventies range none even close to eighty. I had passed, but these are scores no one could ever have pride in. Kou came to the classroom that day and showed me his papers, he screamed” LOOK JI, I PASSED EVERYTHING THANKS TO YOU!!!”

I smiled, at least I had done some good, he then asked” How did you do?”

I put on a fake smile saying” Fine.”

He didn’t need to know about my scores, that was until he said” Your scent is more sour, how come you’re lying, Ji?”

“ I don’t want to upset you, or make you feel guilty.”

“ You would never make me feel bad or guilty, and if you did bad this time around, then on finals you can try again.”

He wore his big grin as he spoke to me, and I knew if I didn’t have him, I would be so lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was later than I wanted it to be as I had an assignment to complete for school, so I hope this was ok :)


	11. Chapter 11

It was time for the interhigh prelims, we only had to play a few rounds before even reaching the finals, where three teams from Tokyo can go to the Spring Nationals. It was my first time ever playing in a match like this, especially being the starting setter. For some reason, the coach and captain wanted me to be the starting setter, which I found strange. I haven’t played a proper match since middle school, since my sub-gender would block me from even being in the match. 

Koutarou was very excited as this would be the first tournament that we would play together, this wasn’t a practice match or a 3v3 we would play with different teams together, and that seemed to make him very excited for what would happen.

Once we arrived at the Gym for the multiple matches that would go on for the next few days, I quickly noticed the amount of full Alpha teams. It didn’t make me uncomfortable like in middle school, it just showed how for some schools, things never change. These schools may not have Omega players, but you can tell they have many Beta players who seem to never get the chance to play. Coach announced to us” You have an hour until the first match, so start getting ready and watch the other matches.”

We all say” Yes, Coach.” And get on with whatever we wanted to do.

I decided to go to the bathroom, mainly to splash water on my face to get rid of some nerves. It seemed I had the talent of hiding emotions I didn’t want anyone to see, and the top one at that moment was my nervousness. Luckily, my scent hadn’t given anything away which helped even more.

When I arrived at the bathroom, as soon as I opened the door I was greeted with strong Alpha pheromones, there was only one word to describe the smell of these pheromones, disgusting. Unlike, Koutarou’s these were indescribable to say the least. It seemed my sweet Omega scent had been noticed by these Alphas, as they quickly approached me seeing that an Omega was in their presence. It was at this moment that it had hit me, these were the Alphas that had treated me so cruelly.

_ [Flashback] _

_ I was pushed to the ground, there was no one around, everything was dark and the lights were dim. It was late after school, everyone had gone home and when I saw everyone. I mean the Beta’s and coach, the Alphas were still around. I was the only Omega, and that means I have the right to be abused and used. That Alpha who smelt of nothing more than sweat and mold, was on top of me. Chants were around me, not the chants to get off, but instead of encouragement. I was going to be raped right here, and there was nothing I could do about it. I’m not strong like them, I’m weak, I’m pathetic, all because I had to be born an Omega. _

_ He began to thrust into me without warning, I was so lost in thought that I forgot what was going on around me. I began to cry and let out whines of distress, Alphas around him began to comment on how my scent had turned sour. He slapped me, punched me as he thrusted for me to change, but I have no control over my scent.  _

_ The pain kept going on, it kept going until blood poured out of my butt. Cum was spread around me, it was as if I was a piece of abstract art, but this art had no meaning, and if it did, it’s meaning is what abusive and crude Alphas will do to an Omega if they see one. _

_ Soon, they walked away, but one Alpha gave me a couple of kicks to the face, to remind me of how pathetic I am and how I always will be. They left, and in that moment all I can think is, this is the end. I’m going to die here, aren’t I? I sleep in that room, alone, where it is cold and nothing can keep me warm.  _

_ When my eyes open, someone is calling for me, it was the coach, but no words can be made, only sobs and cries of distress, and pleads for help _

_ [Flashback Over] _

The Alpha that towers above me, he’s most likely nearly 1.9m while the other is 1.8m, the taller one, he’s the one, the one who did it, the one who believed it was fine to hurt me. In panic, I run out of the bathroom, tears were already flooding down my face. If I can get away this time, I will, I won’t let them do it again. I was soon in the seating area of the Gym, my sight was blurry from the tears.

I tried to look for Koutarou, but I couldn’t see him anywhere. Suddenly, a big pair of arms wrapped around me, I nuzzled my head into his neck and that was when he asked” What happened, Ji?”

“ I s-saw t-them.”

“ Who?”

“ The A-Alphas.”

“ What did they do?”

I haven’t told Kou, I haven’t said a word to him about what happened and the reasons I had to leave that school. No one knows what happened, no one understands. I don’t want to explain anything, I just ask him instead” Kou, who are we playing first?”

“ Hiroo High School, why?”

Panic was laced more in my mind, why them? Why now?

I leave his grasp saying” I’ll talk to you about it, after today, it’s better to get on with the mat--”

“ Keiji, I know that’s your old school, so I’m asking you what happened?”

“ Things happened that I can’t put into one conversation 45 minutes before our match.”

He nodded and we began to walk to where we were sitting while waiting for our match, at this point we were all in uniform with our jackets on. Konoha noticed my red, puffy eyes immediately and joked about” Akaashi, we haven’t even begun our match and you’re crying. What happened?”

“ A bad meeting with some Alphas, I once knew.”

He nodded and just kept me in his arms, everyone at this point knew Konoha had a thing for being a bit of a mother sometimes and I keep enjoying the comfort I get from him. Then, we had to go down to start our first match Hiroo and I wanted to play in this, to show that an Omega setter could play against a team of Alphas.

As we were doing our warm ups, the Alpha known as Ren, the 1.9m one, said” I didn’t know Omegas, we were allowed to be in tournaments, especially slutty ones!”

I was about to comment something until Konoha said” And I didn’t know they let meat heads like you onto the court either, guess we learn something new everyday then?”

I got into my position to do a set with Konoha, he quickly slammed the ball down and quickly high fived me, you could tell he put more power into that ball purposely and I appreciated the gesture.

And soon, the game will begin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

We were all in our positions, the captain would start with his jump serve and it was one of the first times I would see these serves and understand why he is always one to serve first. The other team didn’t even receive it, it made me smile a bit as their eyes went wide. The captain went for another serve which the team of Alphas managed to receive much to my distaste. However, the ball went over to our court which meant we could get another point. As the ball was above my head, I reached up and set it to Kou, who slammed the ball down. They all began to let out their pheromones, which made my nose scrunch up in disgust, they pheromones of all of them together, made me want to throw up, but I had to keep composed to stay on the court.

The captain put a hand on my back and asked” Are you alright?”

I nodded and replied” Yeah, it’s just the pheromones of the other team.”

It soon turned into a battle of the pheromones and this was only because we had a two point lead and maybe I did a good set that may have upset them as well, but that doesn’t matter. The ref saw how Komi and I were getting with the pheromone battle, and gave out a warning to both teams. Soon, I could breathe happily. The match continued with us taking a lead, we were already nearly ten points ahead of them which made me happy. The match went one and with every block I did against them, I could tell their power was increasing, it was nothing close to Kou’s, but it was getting more and more worrying every time.

It didn’t take us long to win the first set, and I already had to tape a couple of my fingers. My blocks have never been strong and I know that is something I need to improve on, but this match is not the time to practice those skills.

Kou says to me” Let me take care of the blocks, Ji!”

“ Kou, you can’t block every ball.”

We soon begin the second set quickly, we on 9-16, with us in the lead. Out of the corner of my eye, I recognise the quick they’re about to do, so I get ready to block with my hands ready for the kill. Only for that to completely fail for me, I managed to stop the quick, by recognising the quick they do so often in practice, but the pain they put my finger in was unimaginable. Once the whistle blew for the point, I allowed my scent to go sour from the distress which caused Bokuto to run over. He asked me” What happened, Keiji?!”

I showed him my middle finger that was out of place, it was an obvious dislocation, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. The captain came over checking my finger and asked” How did this happen?”

“ I think from the angle of the ball hitting my finger, it caused the dislocation, but the power of it didn’t help either.”

Washio came over to where I was and walked me to the medical wing, it seemed that this match would be over for me. I can’t decide whether what they did was done purposely or not, but nothing could prove that.

Washio asked me” Do you think what they did was purposeful?”

“ Most likely, they’re a team who hates Omegas apart from their coach of course. I know them quite well, and I never had an issue with the staff there, it was always the Alphas. However, you can’t change people’s opinions sometimes, so I just got away from there when it became too much.”

Remembering everything over and over, and feeling the pain over and over, was painful. I could feel the tears running down my face, I hate that school and I wished we never had to play against them, but I guess that’s what we have to do.

The nurse in the medical wing was shocked to see my finger and advised that we head to a hospital to get it checked out right away. I walked back to the Gym with Washio and told the coach what the nurse had said. I told him I would call my parents, to my difficulty, I am right handed and the finger that was dislocated was on my right. However, the whistle blew ending the match. 

Everyone ran over to me cheering about how they had one, I kept my hand in the air to avoid it getting moved anymore. Kou asked” Keiji, can you play another match?”

“ No, Kou, I have to go to the hospital to get this x-rayed but can you dial my parents and ask them to come here?”

He nodded and began to make the call, he told them pretty much every detail of how it happened whether they wanted to know or not. 

Soon, my parents arrived and knew my one time on the court was over.


	13. Chapter 13

After going to the Hospital with my parents and having my finger be put back in place, the doctors put a splint on my finger, that I had to keep on my finger from causing any further damage to it. I was told that I wouldn’t be able to play volleyball anymore until Nationals. It was disappointing to say the least, but I was expecting this outcome either way.

Now I’m on my way to school to meet with the volleyball team, to head to the Gym for the next couple of rounds of the tournament.

When I arrived, I was greeted by Koutarou who saw my injured finger and began panicking asking” KEIJI!!!!! CAN’T YOU PLAY TODAY?!?!”

“ Unfortunately not Kou, so you’re going to have to rely on Konoha and the others more. I’ll be with the cheering squ--”

“ NO! I want you on the court with me.”

The coach walked over and said” Bokuto, Akaashi can’t play however, he can sit on the bench with me and watch from there.”

That idea seemed to keep Kou happy, as he began smiling at the fact that I would be watching him play from a now closer range. We all got on the bus after that interaction and headed towards the stadium where we would play. As soon as we walked in, it seemed that many people began staring at us most likely due to what had occurred yesterday. I wasn’t overly bothered over the whispers and stares, but it seemed to agitate some of the Alphas in our team. Especially Kou, who had ended up wrapping an arm around my waist to protect me. I knew I was safe, but it didn’t mean I was uncomfortable with Kou’s arm around me.

Soon after that, we were in our first match of the day and Kou was on top form, which was nice. With being on the bench, it’s worrying that I can’t help Kou if he goes into one of his emo modes. I’ll try and help with all I can.

In the past, I have never cared about volleyball much, it’s not a career path for me that I dream of. I know in my life, I’ll most likely be in some office job slowly wilting away however, as I sit on the bench watching the game knowing I won’t be in it, that is what kills me the most. Knowing that there is no chance I’ll be back in the game. It’s emotions like that, and I know these emotions are appearing because of him. He’s the star of my life and makes me love volleyball more and more.

I soon hear the whistle ending the game and see Kou with his bright smile, I stand up to greet the team, that is until I am in the big bear arms of Kou embracing me. He pulled me other to the team as they cheered.

We sat in the seating area, everyone was eating their lunch while some of us watched the games that were going on. I could see the Nekoma game going on and Nohebi on another court. I know Nohebi can be a pain with the way they act around the coaches, and Nekoma we have played before, who have good defence and can be hard to get a point through at times.

Kou had soon passed out suddenly on my shoulder, I smiled at seeing his face as he slept. His mouth is wide open as he snore, but his eyes are just shut so softly, making his face overall look adorable. Konoha soon sees this as an opportunity to annoy Kou, I let them do what they want as I’m more worried about the game below. I had only turned to see the game for a minute and now Kou’s face had a whipped cream beard, where the whip cream came from, I couldn’t say, because even I didn’t know, but apparently someone had it.

Koutarou soon woke up and noticed the whip cream, I got a napkin and cleaned his face. After that we all headed down to play the next game which we had won against Nohebi in two sets. Nothing interesting happened and we all got the bus home. We only had one more day with the finals, which we would have to play two more games to get to Nationals. If we win one of those spots we have an automatic place, but that doesn’t mean we don’t want to win both games.

When we made it back to school, the second years and I walked to the train station together, all of the second years were exhausted from the games of today, which was understandable. As I walked home, Kou was basically shuffling. It was quiet but nice, we soon made it to my house to where I said goodbye to him as he kept walking on.

The next day we walked to the court where we played our first round, it seemed Nekoma and Itchaiyama Institute were playing, I knew Nekoma would lose. Itchaiyama is a national level team, with a top level ace just like Kou, but saying that, it didn’t mean beating them is impossible, a line I know Koutarou would say.

We managed to make it through the first game however, Nekoma did lose and hopefully they could also join us at Nationals. When sitting on the bench and watching our team slowly lose more and more points became painful. All I wanted to do was be on the court and guide Kou, I wanted to be his aid. But alas, I had to watch as the team were trying to crawl out of the losing streak they were stuck in.

I saw Kou getting more depressed as the second set went on, I ended up yelling” Kou, who is one of the top 3 aces in the country?”

His eyes lit up and he soon replied” I am, Keiji!”

They kept playing, but in the end it didn’t matter what I said or did, because we lost in two sets, each time reaching into the thirties. All of us were angry and upset at losing the match, however we were going to the Spring Nationals.


	14. Chapter 14

We were on our way to the Spring Tournament, it was shocking to be a first year and actually be able to go to such a tournament. Kou and the other second years told me they had attended the Summer Nationals, as well as the Spring Nationals in their first year as well. They were pretty much used to going to Nationals, but that didn’t make them any less nervous, they only person whose nerves were non-existent were Kou’s. All he was looking forward to was playing many matches.

Eventually, we made it to the hotel where we would be staying while we took part in the tournament, by this point I could play in matches again thanks to my now healed finger. Coach was worried about putting me into matches, but I insisted that I was well enough to play. I want to make those Alphas who put me down before, that I am useful on the court and I can make us win the Spring Nationals, or at least a few matches.

Once we arrived to the room where we would be staying, it was already getting late so we laid out our futons and relaxed before preparing for tomorrow's events. Kou had already fallen asleep, Konoha and Washio had gone out for an evening run, Komi and Sarukui were doing god knows what. Sometimes I don’t pay attention too much to what those two do, I’d rather pretend what they’re doing is fine and they’re acting perfectly normal. I decided to get some studying done to put my mind off the games, but when I thought I was studying Modern Japanese, I began looking at ways of different sets I can do and looking over Bokuto’s weaknesses. It was like the tournament would never leave my mind, it was as if it kept lingering within me. 

I didn’t notice Kou get up from his sleep, as I felt those muscular arms wrap around me and remind me that everything would be fine. Kou asks” Keiji, what’s wrong? Your scent has gone sour.”

“ I’m just a little worried about tomorrow, that’s all.”

“ It will be fine, you’ve got me after all!”

“ Yes, I have.”

I decided to close my notebook for the evening and lay with my Alpha in his futon, with my head in his neck so I could inhale his scent.

In the morning, we woke up early for breakfast and soon got changed to head to Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium for the tournament. It was strange waiting around and seeing the amount of teams around, it makes sense why this would go on for nearly a week. I noticed Nekoma never made it unfortunately, Kou had told me they had lost in the third set. It seemed he wanted to play with his friend Kuroo at the tournament, I just hope one day we can play against them at Nationals.

It was soon time for the opening ceremony, when we walked across the courts it seemed surreal with all the bright lights and large audience. I was surprised that so many people have come to watch some kids play volleyball, but that never meant I disliked the number. When standing in the line and seeing the teams together, it gave me some excitement as I wondered how far we would get in this tournament.

After some wait, we were in our first match against Jindai Tech, I was nervous to say the least. They came to the finals in the Summer as Kou had reminded me, our chances of winning against them were slim. I felt the nerves begin to kick in as I knew this match could be an automatic loss for us. Kou grabbed my hand as the other team did the warm ups and said” Ji, don’t worry if we will win or not, it’s never impossible is it?”

I smile replying” No, I guess you’re right.”

We were in the middle of the first set and the point gap was growing, the other team was five points ahead and we just couldn’t close it. I had to keep calm for the team, for Kou, I had to make sure every set was right and precise. I could see Komi, who was our Libero, was beginning to get worried, their captain’s serves seems to be what brings us down. The team is a full Alpha team with high power, receiving their spikes is painful as hell. I see their captain is about to do a quick, as I jump up with Bokuto to block it I feel the power of it hitting our hands and landing on the ground. I was thankful that spike had been blocked, we could now see the point gap closing thankfully. I turned to see Kou, holding his finger in his mouth. Worry quickly laces within me and I go to look at his finger, to see the power of block has caused a bleed. My instincts are telling me to care and protect Kou, but I’m aware I have to stay on the court for him. Kou leaves the match and the first set goes to them. 

As we rested waiting for the second set to begin, I questioned where Kou is, I haven’t seen him since he went to tape his finger. My instincts get the better of me and I begin darting my eyes about trying to spot the man, but alas, I can’t see him anywhere. An Alpha on the other team comments” Can’t believe they let that first year setter on the team, he’s such a weak setter and an Omega at that.”

They continue to comment about how I shouldn’t be a starting player and that was when Kou appeared out of nowhere, Konoha had walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders trying to block out what they were saying. He whispered in my ear” Ignore them, they’re just talking shit to provoke you.”

I nod and escape the Omega’s grasp to see Kou, he is back to his usual self and smiling as always. I embrace him asking” Where were you?!”

“ I needed to pee.”

I shake my head replying” Of course you did.”

We soon got back into the game and took back the second set, we were all thankful we managed to do that much. However, once we had hit the third set it seemed our streak of luck was coming to its end. We were now in the 30s and constantly hitting match point, but it seemed that we would never win. The other team hit match point all of a sudden making me panic, we couldn’t lose, the third years deserved to play more and more matches, this is about them not us anymore. I didn’t want to be the cause of why we lost in the first round.

Kou served with his powerful jump serve as usual, the other team received it and the captain went for a spike however, Komi received it. I went to go for the set, I sent the ball to Kou who was blocked, our captain received the ball quickly and I went for another set only for it to be blocked once more. I saw the ball descending slowly, I would never reach it in time, I wouldn’t be able to save it and get us to play once more. This was the end.

The ball hit the ground, and the whistle was blown, it is impossible to win against them.

After Nationals was over, when we returned home the third years were to retire from the club now and the captaincy would go to the second years. The second years had made the decision and wanted Bokuto to be captain. I couldn’t have been happier seeing him so happy with the position he was in. He kept going on about how he would be a captain and an ace now.

Then Bokuto says” I want my vice-captain to be, Akaashi!”

My eyes widened from the decision and I asked” What about Konoha? Washio? Sarukui? Why me?”  
Konoha said” None of us want to be a vice-captain to Bokuto, and to us it was obvious you would be our vice-captain.”

I sigh, agreeing to take on the role of being vice-captain, I still felt bad about accepting the position, it felt like I was stealing the opportunity from the others, but they insisted I take it up.

Now, I was excited for my second year at Fukurodani Academy, but I was aware that this would be the last school year, Kou and I would spend with one another.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now the beginning of my second year at Fukurodani and Kou’s last, going to Nationals this year is a must, all I hope is that we would win this time whether it be at the summer or spring, I couldn’t care less I just wanted it to be one he will remember. 

Today was a normal day with Kou coming to my house to walk me to the station. My parents have grown quite fond of Koutarou and enjoy his loud demeanour, but they especially love him for the fact he makes me happy, as cheesy as it sounds. I saw the now all third years at the station, it’s weird thinking that next year I won’t have these people with me, in some way it makes me uneasy, not just over the fact I won’t have my friends with me anymore, but just having to be alone once more.

We arrive at school and depart, but Kou walks me to class as usual, our routine hasn’t changed since the last school year and I like that. I sit in my seat and get on with class, that is until a new student introduces themself at the front of the room” Hello everyone, I’m Suzuki Rin, it’s nice to meet you all.”

From his scent I could tell he was an Alpha, but his scent seemed familiar and I was uncomfortable with that. I tried to think of where it was from, where I had smelt this before, it was a disgusting and horrible scent, a scent I detest. I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard a chair next to me be pulled and saw him sitting down. He put his hand out for me to shake and that was when I remembered the rough hands, the ones which I had held before. Rin was from my old school, and now he was here, I don’t believe he has followed me, but if he has, why?

I have nothing to offer to him. 

I pull my hand back and as the teacher begins the class, a note is passed to me;

**It’s good to see you again, Keiji, meet me at lunch on the roof**

It seemed there was no escape from having to confront him, he remembered me and I remembered him, so it was obvious he came here wanting something.

I began walking up that stairs at lunch, as I did I messaged Kou to follow me up there but no come on to the roof, I didn’t want to risk anything. I’ve already been assaulted enough already, I don’t want to keep adding to the list. Rin stood there with his chest slightly out to assert some dominance, he was letting out strong pheromones which made me choke.

He speaks” I’m so glad we get to meet again, Keiji, I missed seeing your smaller frame crying for help.”

“ What’s the reason you came here, Rin? I’m not here to desire your needs, I have my own Alpha who I would happily do that with.”

“ Is that so? Where’s your mark?” 

“ I don’t need my mating claim to be happy with who I’m with, I’m in no rush to have it.”

“ That’s a shame, maybe I can have a taste of your glands.”

“ Is that all you’re here for? To bite on my glands.”

He chuckled and smiled” No, of course not, I was planning to keep you for myself. My parents want me to have an Omega mate, unfortunately your kind comes in small numbers, but I remember one Omega who was unmated and that was you. That is why I am here, Keiji.”

“ It’s Akaashi to you, I give you no right to speak my first name, and for what you want, find another Omega who will happily suck your dick, because I’m not the one.”

He made a tsk noise and ran in my direction, I shouted for Kou who slammed the roof door open and tackled the Alpha down. I went down to go call for a teacher who separated the two, luckily Kou had no suspension and for some reason neither did Rin. It seems if your family has money you can get away with a lot, and a fight seems to be one of them.

After that ordeal, I went to Kou’s classroom with him and spent lunch with the other third years. Konoha noticed Kou’s slightly bruised face and asked” What the hell happened to you?”

As Kou was about to explain, I put a hand up and explained the situation, I then added” Rin, is someone who was in my old Volleyball Club, there may be a chance that he will join the Volleyball Club here. He was a setter when I was there, so there’s a chance I may lose my starting position to him.”

Komi asked” Why would you lose your position?”

“ He’s an Alpha, he’s stronger and has more strategy than me. He’s smart and knows how to play the game well, I was surprised we didn’t see him last time we played, which is why is didn’t take us long for us to defeat them last time.”

Konoha says” Akaashi, I don’t know if you realise, but if you ever got replaced for no reason, Kou would probably change that.”

Kou smiled and said with pride” Keiji, is my only setter no one else will ever be better than him.”

Konoha took offence in that and said” I was your setter before he was!”

“ But Keiji’s tosses are the best!”

“ And mine are crap!”

“ Not really, it’s just Keiji is a little bit better, but you're no master at it aren’t you. Isn’t your nickname Jack of all trades mas--”

As Kou talked Konoha ended up tackling him down telling him to shut up, I’ll add that as the second fight Kou has been a part of in under one hour.

School ended and we all got changed and headed to the Gym, I was unsurprised to see the person talking to Yamiji being none other than the asshole himself, Suzuki Rin.


	16. Chapter 16

Once we all had to see Rin talking with the coach, Kou quickly came to my side as a form of protection the other third years did the same. They all knew who he was and what he wanted from me, I felt nervous around him, but I had to keep up some form of confidence around him so he would keep his distance from me.

We began doing a spiking drill, Rin was opposite me standing and waiting for the ball to come his way as the second setter. I noticed none of the third years ever went to his que, they all stayed with me while some second and first years went with him. When we finished spiking we began a practice match, on our team we had Konoha, Washio, Sarukui, Bokuto, Komi and our new first year, Onaga. Kou started with his serve which the other team failed to receive, he did another one and I was beginning to notice the power he was putting into this. Usually, I would tell him to calm down, but for the sake of that setter being there, I put that thought behind me and let him do what he wanted.

The match ended with us winning 25-19, we were now in the locker room getting changed. Kou was still staying by me refusing to leave me alone for one second, I wasn’t annoyed with the attention, part of me loved it and I felt safer knowing he was here. I noticed the Konoha, Washio and Rin had left earlier than usual which wasn’t the norm, but I didn’t let it faze me. I imagine Washio wanted to get Konoha home as soon as possible.

Once Kou and I began walking home, on the side of the Gym we heard some yelling, when I looked I saw Konoha on the ground with some form of beating. Washio was on top of Rin and punched him continuously. I ran over to them, I had to separate the two before Washio actually kills Rin, as much as I hate him I would rather not see him dead. Just as I get Washio off of him, I say to him” Go to Konoha, I have no idea what happened, but get him somewhere safe.”

As annoyed as Washio was, he understood what I was saying and scooped Konoha up into a bridal carry and got away. When I turned to Rin I was soon kicked in the face, I screamed” What was that for?! I just helped you and this is what you do!”

Before I could even go on or allow Rin to answer, Kou had ran over, I yelled” Kou, don’t!!”

I saw coach Yamiji run over after hearing more yelling, he saw an unconscious Konoha with a bruised and bloodied Washio, he then looked to see Rin above me with bruises and blood on his face then looked down to see the bruise on my face and non-bloodied knuckles. He sighed and said” I don’t know what’s happened here, so I would like to know the full story.”

Washio said” Konoha and I were walking back early to get the train, Rin began following us from behind for no reason. I stopped and kept Konoha behind me, Rin wanted us to help him get Akaashi as his mate, but we refused. We all know how Konoha can be sometimes, so he went in front of me and slapped Rin telling him to leave Akaashi as I quote ‘the fuck alone’. That angered Rin and he began punching Konoha, I soon pushed Rin to the ground and began punching him for hurting Konoha. I guess then Akaashi and Bokuto came by as I was pulled back by Akaashi. Akaashi told me to get Konoha away, and that was when I realised he was unconscious. When Akaashi turned back, Rin kicked him in the face and the two of them began to argue and Bokuto was about to come over, but then you did of course.”

“ Is this all true?”

All of us nodded while Rin looked off to the side, Yamiji says” I like to give people a second chance usually, but judging by the amount of fights you have picked on your first day shocks me. I’ll be forwarding this to the principal and he’ll want statements from each of you. Now get Konoha to the Nurse’s office.”

Washio began to carry Konoha away, while the rest of us went to the Principal, I asked Rin as we walked” Why do you have to attack us just to get your own way?”

He sighs replying” My parents say that’s the way to get things, both of my parents are Alphas and they believe you need to fight to succeed. I see it all the time, but it seems they are stuck in the past.”

Kou says” Well, that statement isn’t going to save you.”

Before any of us could say another word, we were at the Principal’s office to give our statements over the events of the evening after volleyball practice.

Kou held my hand tight as we walked home together, Konoha ended up being ok, but he had broken his nose and had to go to the Hospital. We won’t know what will happen with Washio and Rin, most likely there will be some form of suspension. I would rather Rin just be away from me at this point, just to keep the others safe not just myself.

Koutarou soon interrupts my thought by saying” You’re overthinking again, aren’t you?”

I turn to him with wide eyes, it seems he knows more about me than I ever think sometimes. I reply” I just hope he gets expelled, as bad as it sounds, I just don’t want what happened tonight to happen again.”

Kou says nothing, he has been quiet all evening most likely to keep his anger composed and to keep himself calm. We soon make it to my house, I turn to him saying” Thank you for keeping me safe today.”  
Kou takes my hand once more and kisses me, it’s weird for him to be this silent, but words speak so much in that one kiss. It’s a reminder that I will always be safe with him, as long as he’s around I’ll be ok. It makes me wonder what will happen once he leaves, will I be as safe? Those are thoughts I will have to think about later, so I don’t let them worry me.

Opening the door to my house alarmed my parents who ran to the door quickly, my mum checked me over and asked” Keiji, are you ok?! The school called a little while ago and said you had been attacked by an Alpha there.”

“ It’s fine, I just had a kick to the face by an old classmate.”

Both of my parents soon let out protective pheromones, it was rare for them to do this and I enjoyed inhaling that scent. I let myself go into my Mum’s arms as she kept me safe with her scent, these are the moments I love the most.


	17. Chapter 17

A week had passed since the incident with Rin, he had been expelled from Fukurodani Academy thankfully, so we wouldn’t have to see him again. It was nice seeing that empty seat in the morning and knowing he wouldn’t be harassing me again. Washio had a suspension for three days from school, Konoha was angry about the whole thing due to Washio only fighting Rin because of wanting to protect Konoha.

Konoha was also absent this week due to his heat, and he would have to spend the first few days alone, as Washio had to stay home. I know his parents are basically having to hold him down from not escaping the house. I’ve heard his older brother is constantly having to keep an eye on him all because he wants to be with Washio. The two had mated not long ago now and have always spent heat together, so this was a first in over a year for them.

Luckily, my heat wasn’t due until next month, but I’m not sure if I want to spend it with Bokuto or not and getting the mating mark all Omegas talk about. 

My parents have talked to me and are surprised that I haven’t had Kou round to have my heat with or even have in my nest, which results into why Kou is coming round for dinner today. I have decided to allow him to come into my nest, I like to think it’s another step into our relationship. I don’t really like having anyone in my nest, the only people who have ever come into my nest would be my parents and that occasion is very rare. When I got home a week ago from the fight, once I had left my mum’s grasp I ran up the stairs to get into my nest. It had many items of family members, my own blankets and clothes, but there were many Bokuto clothes as well such as hoodies and t-shirts.

Kou and I entered the house after volleyball practice, we decided not to do any extra spike practice as we wanted to spend more time at my house. I said hello to my parents, my mum was in the kitchen cooking dinner while my dad was in his office upstairs working. It didn’t take us long to get into my room, I went into the nest first. Kou knelt down saying” Ji, I brought some more hoodies and shirts of mine for the nest.”

My eyes sparkled at knowing my Alpha had brought more items to add to the nest, I put the items in place and made it perfect for Koutarou. I then turned to him and allowed him into the nest. He put his arms around me allowing me to inhale his scent. It was so nice to have him with me in my safest spot. After spending so long together in the nest, my dad knocked on the door of my room. I told him he could come in, when he did he didn’t have any protective instinct anymore, because he knew I was safe with Kou, especially as I had now allowed him into my nest. He chuckled saying” This a first, I never thought I would see you have someone other than us into your nest. Anyway, I came in here to tell you dinner is ready.”

I really didn’t want to leave the nest, but I knew I had to eat, so I slowly shuffled myself out of the nest. Kou followed me soon after, I took his hand as we walked down the stairs together. We sat at the table eating dinner, my parents have become quite acquainted with Kou, they always love how he livens up the room and sees that he is the Alpha for me. Then the question rose, my mum asked” Bokuto, are you going to spend Keiji’s next to heat with him?”

My dad choked on the water he was drinking and said” Keiji’s only a child, we don’t need to ru--”

I interrupted my dad saying” I was going to talk about it with Koutarou, we’ve been together for nearly a year now and yet it seems to have moved so fast. I think the logical step would be to spend heat together, I’ve already allowed him into my nest.”

Just by looking at my dad’s face, I could tell he hated the idea of me spending my heat with Kou, but that’s all that has been on my mind. My mum says” I think it’s good to spend your heat with Bokuto as soon as possible, I don’t like seeing you in pain every time it happens. It’s heartbreaking to watch.”

I forget that my mum is the one who always looks after me during heat, she must be suffering mentally having to watch me in pain every three months for a week. My dad has also seen it, he doesn’t spend the time that mum does due to work and just wants to put an end to it however, it is natural for me, but I know to stop the pain is to spend it with an Alpha/mate.

After dinner Kou and I went back to the nest, I was back in his arms and asked” Would you spend my next heat with me?”

He kisses my forehead and says” Of course, Ji, if that’s what you want.”

I smile and nuzzle my face into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the heat chapter, I won't write too much smut for it as I'm not too comfortable, so I'll do my best :))


	18. Chapter 18

It was a Saturday, I felt uncomfortable already, my heat wouldn’t fully start until tomorrow. I couldn’t feel the slick which made me aware that I had not started my heat. I walked down the stairs and noticed my parents quickly darted their eyes towards my direction, that reaction allowed me to know my scent had not only got stronger, but also most likely sweeter. My mum walked over and said” Are you alright to be up right now?”

“ It’s just my preheat symptoms, my heat won’t fully start until tomorrow.”

She nods and begins to walk back into the kitchen. I'm worried about having Bokuto over for my heat. My parents can be very protective of me, and knowing that their son is going to be spending their heat with an Alpha for the first time must be nerve racking for them.  
I’m not only worried about their reactions, but how Bokuto and myself will go about my heat. Every heat I have gone through has just been pain, all I could do was finger myself to try to relieve myself, if not I would just have to lay in pain while holding my mother’s hand. She would wipe the sweat off my forehead as I struggled and all my dad could do is give me sympathetic looks as he is unable to do anything.

Bokuto came over later that evening, he had a bag full of clothes for the week as he would stay with me during the heat. While he was downstairs with my parents, I began rearranging the nest for him and my heat. I wanted it to be just perfect, there are times I am a perfectionist and this would be one those. I want to impress Bokuto with the nest that we will be in for the next week. After an hour, Koutarou knocked on the door and walked in, he smiled at me noticing the finished nest. He asked me” How is the nest coming along, Ji?”

“ It’s perfect for the heat now, I added more of your clothes and my own to make it better.”

Kou had been gracious enough to bring more of his worn clothes to put in the nest, the nest was becoming much bigger and more comfortable. I was enjoying the rearrangement and now having an Alpha who I could share it with made me happier. We both soon walked down stairs before we would spend the week in our nest alone, part of me was giddy about the situation, but the nerves were still there. Most likely the nerves will go tomorrow as I will be in my heat state of mind.

In the morning, I felt the pain immediately, the slick was already gliding down my leg. I turned to Kou, who was somehow still passed out, but it didn’t take long for him to open his eyes. I looked at him and said” Kou...please.”

He picked me gently and took me into his arms, and said” Let me stretch you out first Ji.”

It didn’t take long for me to feel one of his fingers inside of me, one soon turned to two which made me moan in delight, I felt myself squeeze against his fingers. I looked to his crotch to see him already hard as he fingers me, I soon felt the feeling in my stomach grow and I came. The fingers slowly left my hole, he was soon full naked and began to hover above me. He then whispered to me” I’ll go in slowly.”

I nod at his statement, I could feel the pain of him entering me, but as soon as he slowly thrusted into me pleasure had already built up in me. This was the first time I would be pain free, I wanted more and more of this feeling. I liked feeling Koutarou’s cock in me, I liked feeling myself tighten around it. He soon quickly pulled out and came onto my torso, I soon grabbed him and pulled him closer to me and brushed my lips onto his. We soon began to make out, tongues were dancing with one another fighting for dominance, a battle I would lose.

After a few days one the Wednesday, Kou was thrusting into me roughly once more, I whispered into his ear” Bite me neck, mark me…”

Kou paused for a minute and asked” Are you sure, Keiji? If I mark you, you’ll be with me for life. This isn’t the heat talking.”

“ I wanted you to do it from the beginning, Kou.”

He nods and continues his thrusts, soon I can feel his breath above me neck as I cum I feel the feeling of the bite on my glands along with the pleasure of sex. He licked me neck after the bite to clean the blood and just held me in his arms for the rest of the day.

The heat went on for days, the feeling of pleasure never ended and having Koutarou as an Alpha in the beginning, I had never felt so grateful, but that had increased so much with how he was making me feel.

Once my heat ended, I struggled to walk for the first few hours of the Sunday morning. I could only feel pain down my lower region, this resulted in me staying in the nest with Kou until the pain subsided which it did luckily that evening.

Monday morning, I walked to school with Koutarou, I had a bandage on my neck for the mark. It was still a wound at the end of the day and I was also not fully comfortable with everyone seeing it, but of course when I saw Konoha and Komi, they immediately knew. Konoha ran over along with Komi, Konoha then looked to Kou and said” So you marked him?”

Koutarou seemed slightly nervous and nodded, Komi answered” I’m not surprised, but who initiated it?”

That was the moment I had gone red with my head down, Konoha and Komi began laughing saying” I never thought you would be the one to say it, Akaashi!”

I was thankful when our train arrived, Konoha and Komi kept asking questions about me heat, soon Sarukui and Washio got the both of them to be quiet. Komi had soon told all of us that he and Sarukui had started dating, we all said finally as they had been so obviously flirting with one another for so long.

Once we arrived at school, Kou was quick to keep his arm around me and scent marked me as we began to approach the lockers. As I was putting my shoes away I say” Kou, you don’t need to scent mark me, you’ve already spent my heat with me and bit my neck. I think it’s pretty obvious I’m yours.”

“ Some Alphas don’t learn, I want to make sure everyone can see and smell that you’re mine.”

I sigh and know there is no escaping the big Alpha’s ways, he walks me to class as usual. Some Alphas in the corridor turned in our direction, most likely from the scent that I have on me and the way that Kou is keeping me close. We soon arrive to my class and get on with the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the bad and only smut I will ever writeee, any constructive critism is welcome :))


	19. Chapter 19

The interhigh was already arriving and with that it meant a training camp would be happening as well. Koutarou had been going on about this training camp, his excitement was immeasurable not only was this a training camp it would be my first one with Fukurodani which had excited him even more.  
It was the evening before I went off to the training camp, I was finishing packing my bag for the week stay my dad was helping me out. He would check I had everything as I went to pack it, I always needed someone there to double check with me as I never wanted to forget anything important, like things such as the usual tooth brush, clothes or for things for Omegas such as suppressants. Washio had reminded me that we would be playing against some full Alpha teams who can get quite funny about Omegas being on teams, therefore it is safer for Omegas to have suppressants. 

In the morning, I waved goodbye to my parents and went to walk to the station. As I walked a little earlier than I should have, I felt someone was coming up behind me, but I had an idea of who it could be. To no surprise, Kou was there by my side he was panting out of breath as he put a hand on my shoulder. I say” good morning, Kou.”

“ AKAAGHHHHSIII!!!! I thought we said I would go and pick you up to walk to the station.”

“ I forgot.”

“ AKAASHGHGHGI!!!!”

I apologised and soon we were walking together with our fingers intertwined as usual. When we arrived it was just the two of us for the first time waiting for the train, most likely Konoha will wake up late and start rushing about being late, Washio will have to go pick him up to make sure he is on time, Komi and Saruki wouldn’t even worry about being late or early as time seems to never affect them ever, probably why they are made for each other.

It didn’t take us long for us to get to the training camp and to see we were the first ones there, as usual apart from Coach Yamiji. He told us to head to the room to put our stuff away which we went straight to do, Kou was restless as all he wanted to do was play.

After sometime we were in the middle of playing matches with everyone, we started practicing different combinations for spikes. Kou was enjoying the different tactics we would be adding to our playing. It didn’t take long for us to be playing against some teams, as Washio had mentioned they were all Alpha teams, it made me question how many Alphas there are in Japan at this rate? They seem to be everywhere.

As I was just having a drink outside the Gym with Konoha, you could hear whispers from the other teams about how they ignorantly think Omegas shouldn’t even play sports and should just get on with learning how to be a good wife and mother, or how to please an Alpha. The routine was becoming repetitive, which is why when we went against a team on Thursday. I wanted to see how they truly would react, it wasn’t part of the rules to having to take suppressants.

I went onto the court as usual to play against the team, Kou whispered to me” Have you not taken your suppressants? Or is your scent just very strong today.”

“ I was interested in why it is expected of me to take suppressants, when there is nowhere saying I must.”

As we stood ready for the game to get started, I could see from the other team’s eyes and how those eyes looked disgusted. I say” Is there an issue with our team?”

It seems that they couldn’t reply as Washio went to serve the ball, a powerful hit landed on their side of the court giving us a point. Washio went to serve once more however, the other team received it, they were an average team. I could see their ace when to go for the spike, I went to block with Saruki and Kou and the ball went slamming down on our side of the court. The match continued despite their ace’s spike, I could tell they had some distraction with me not having my suppressants and I’d like to say it benefited our team, but it seemed to go the other way. They put more into their spikes which made them harder to block.

After we had just managed to win the first set, I could hear some of the first years begin to whisper about how I should have just taken my suppressants then we wouldn’t be struggling like we were. I turn to them and ask” Is it such an issue that my scent is being released like the rest of you?”

One says” Well for us Alphas it’s hard to focus when am Omega’s scent is going around.”

I was about to say something when Kou says in quite a serious tone of voice” Then it’s good you’re not on the court in case you get distracted.”

I had the same thought in my head and I would have sugar coated it more, but when it comes to me, Kou can get a bit threatening when something is said against me. He is incredibly blunt and doesn’t really think before speaking, it’s like I’m with someone else. Konoha smirked and replies” Way to put it bluntly, Bokuto. And Akaashi isn’t the only one who isn’t on suppressants, I ran out yesterday so it’s not just his scent that is wafting around.”

Komi says” Why didn’t you two tell me it’s no-suppressants-day?!”

After laughing and talking more we were soon on the second set which we won swiftly, the Alphas were slightly salty about losing, but apologised for their behaviour which was a first.

The training camp came to an end and it was our last night, Kou and I were in the Gym doing spikes, it was beginning to get late. As Kou threw he ball into the air, I did a toss and he slammed it down as usual, I say” Let’s leave it at that for tonight.”

He nods and we begin to pack away, Kou says” Interhigh is coming up, hopefully you won’t dislocate a finger this time.”

I made sure to give him a dark aura and said” Well let’s hope you have some tosses coming your way.”

“ AKAASGHGGSHIII!!! I WAS ONLY JOKINGGG!!!”

That marked the end of the week training camp and soon we would be starting the beginning of our journey getting to the Summer Nationals.


	20. Chapter 20

We were in the middle of waiting for our match, to put in more context, we would be starting the qualifiers for the Summer Nationals. I was aware there was a risk of the third years choosing not to go on after the summer as they would need to focus on their exams and entrance exams. I wanted to give them the best chance that they could not only as their starting setter, but as their vice-captain. I didn’t feel the same nerves that I did compared to last year, instead, these nerves were different. It was more nerves of responsibility, I didn’t want to disappoint my senpais and mate. It seemed my overthinking way had warned Kou, as he tapped me on the shoulder and asked” Akaashi!!! How long have we got till our first match?!”

He seemed overly excited as usual, and that calmed me slightly. I say to him” judging from how the second set on our court is nearly done, I’d say we should get moving.”

He nodded vigorously, I was getting worried that his head would fall off at some point. We all soon packed up and began walking to the courts, and that was when we had walked into Nekoma. Koutarou and Kuroo began talking while the rest of us just walked past, I would stay with him, but I don’t have the energy to not only bring him back, but calm him down as well.

We were on the court getting ready for our match and soon Kou had come running in, as we were about to start warm ups. It didn’t take long for Konoha to give him a smack or two for being late on our first match as our captain. Soon we started our match, the match was quick as the team seemed to be slightly below average if I have to be honest. They had moments when they were quite difficult, but with our ace there wasn’t an issue. So now we were waiting for our next match. 

I was walking to the bathroom with Konoha, I wasn’t going to risk going alone since last time. As we were approaching of course that was when we saw Rin walking out, he took a quick glance at us, I chose to say” So, you’re back at your old school?”

“ I’d rather stay there then go somewhere else.”

“ Did you get through the first round?”

Konoha tapped me on the shoulder and said” Akaashi, we’re playing them next.”

Of course we had to, part of me wished they failed the first round, but I never have that type of luck it seems. I soon say goodbye to Rin, I don’t have an issue with Rin compared to the other Alphas. I know he is someone who is only trying to please their family’s wishes, and everything he does is for them. I won’t insult someone who is just trying their best.

After the bathroom incident, it didn’t take us long to walk back and notice our match would be starting soon. We walked to the court and got on warm ups once more, after we were pulled into the match. Kou would serve first, the ball slammed onto their side of the court, we all cheered with his powerful serve. He went for his second serve only for it to be received, it seemed they had improved compared to last time. They went for a set which was quickly blocked and shut down. The game went on for a while without any dislocations, it was nice to see the old third years gone, but that didn’t mean I was completely free. Most of the second years knew me along with the third years and they all know what happened. Rin’s the only one who I can look at differently compared to the others. 

We soon won the first set and was waiting for the second to begin, Kou had already looked grumpy. I asked him” What’s wrong?”

“ I hate having to play against this team.”

“ Well, the quicker we take this the quicker it will finish.”

That comment seemed to excite the Alpha as he soon lightened up, we made it back on the court for the second set.

We got to half way through the second set with the score 17-13 with us in the lead, I saw the setter about to set and saw they were about to do a setter dump. I went up to go and block it, however Rin quickly went to set it to a spiker who slammed it down. I could see he had obviously changed what he was planning. We continued playing until we got to match point to which we had won the set and game.

The next day we would play our third game, we were preparing and saw we were against Ichiyama Institute. I was nervous to say the least. On the bus ride home, I sat next to Kou with face nuzzled into his neck, he soon put his arm around me pulling me closer. He whispered to me” What’s wrong?”

“ What do you mean?”

“ You don’t usually put your face near my neck unless something is wrong.”

“ I’m worried about tomorrow we haven’t won against Ichaiyama once.”

“ Don’t worry so much, you’ve got me after all, I’ll help our team beat them so we can go to the finals.”

We soon arrived back at Fukurodani and headed home to get as much rest as possible for the next day.

Once again we were on the bus to the Stadium where we would play, all of the third years were confident in this match that we would beat Itchayama while the rest of us were nervous. I couldn’t feel calm or relaxed as all I could think about was the amount of sets we have lost to them in the past, the times we just can’t seem to get past them. But, everytime we were in different blocks compared to them and now we aren’t. I knew the outcome before we would even play, we would lose, that was definite.

Kou kept me close to him once more, I noticed the same pattern with Washio as he kept Konoha close. It seemed that there were oddly many Alphas in the hallway we were walking down. I noticed that they were getting protective over us.

We soon arrived at the court we would be on and saw Itchayama already there with their ace Sakusa. The nerves I had before were now increasing as all I could think of was how the third years would feel, they don’t deserve to lose this. I want to make sure we go to Nationals. Komi soon brings me out of my thoughts saying” Akaashi I can smell your pheromones, just calm down, we’ll be fine.”

It was irritating knowing that my senpais had to be the ones to calm me down, but calming myself seemed to be difficult for the first time. 

Soon we were in the match, I’d have to fake my composure, I’d taken suppressants so no one would really notice how I was feeling. Itchayama was first to serve which we picked up quickly, I set it to Kou who looked to be going for a spike which turned into a feint. We had managed to get the first point, that made me happy, this was the first time we had managed to do that.

Konoha did his serve which was picked up on their side, Sakusa went for a spike which slammed down. The game continued going on this route for a while with one team getting a point then the other, the leads kept switching and no one could tell who would be the victor. We got to match point soon enough, I was praying for us to get this set and we did with Washio’s surprise back attack which not only shocked us, but Itchayama as well. We got the first set. Konoha ran over to his mate and tackled him in a hug, then quickly scowled him for not telling him about his new tactic.

As we were taking our break while waiting for the next set to begin, Kou seemed more quiet than he usually would be. I asked him” You’re quiet? What’s wrong?”

“ Nothing, I’m just thinking about what to do next so we can win this in straight sets.”

Konoha commented” Bokuto, you know as well as I that we won’t win this match in straight sets.”

Saru says” It’s a nice thought though.”

The second set began with Washio serving, his serve was picked up and Itchayama hadn’t missed the opportunity to steal that point. The second set was our downfall, it seemed we could never compete with them; they were just too good. I tried every set I could, I did whatever I could to guide the spikers to getting points down, but nothing worked. As Itchayama was at match point I couldn’t think of what to do, Coach Yamiji called for a time out. Koutarou wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder, he whispered” Calm down, Keiji, we’ll be fine, because then we can beat them in the next set.”

Washio says” We have no chance of beating them in this seat, the score is 20-24 with them in the lead. The chances of us catch up are slim.”

After regrouping and Kou keeping me composed, we had lost the set.

Finally the third set began, I kept forcing my mind to stay calm and think strategically. I didn’t want to fall apart once more, if I do I’ll be pulled out and a first year will take my place. I needed to guide everyone to win and not worry so much.

Once again we were at match point, but not for us, Itchayama. I went to do a set which turned into a feint which allowed us to tie with Itchyama. We kept going until the score got to the thirties. Itchayama was at match point once more, 30-31. I went for a set that went to Kou, he needed to be the one to stop this, he’s our ace and captain after all. I saw the three blockers and panicked. We wouldn’t get past this, they’re going to shut him down. Those were the thoughts in my mind and soon that became a reality. Konoha, Saruki and Komi went to receive the ball only for it to bounce on the ground. Everything was silent, I didn’t hear the whistle, I didn’t hear Itchayama’s cheers. Everything was deaf, no sound could be made.

We lost.


	21. Chapter 21

I looked at the third years, they were all holding their heads high, but when looking into their eyes you could see the pain. Konoha and Komi were doing their best to suppress their pheromones, Washio had his arm around his mate with Saruki doing the same for Komi. The other members began walking over our way to hold us, when I looked to see Kou he kept smiling there was no sadness not even in his eyes. I knew however, he would soon break later and I would need to comfort him, right now he wanted to be the strong captain that held his team together. I felt warmth descend down my cheeks to know I was weeping, Kou soon embraced me, he said” We’ll defeat them in the next interhigh, I promise you that, Ji.”

I just sobbed in his shoulder as we walked over to the stands, we thanked our supporters and bowed. Quickly, I pried myself off of Kou’s shoulder and walked to get my belongings and walked with the rest of the team. I said to them” I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back.”

I didn’t bother waiting for an answer as I already knew it wouldn’t be a no, when I walked in I went to the closet sink and turned on the tap. I firgrously began splashing water on my face and then calmed, as I looked at my reflection in the mirror I saw my red and puffy eyes from crying along with the water that was dripping down my chin. I turned to a stall where I couldn’t hold the sobs anymore, I was embarrassed enough to cry in front of my teammates. I didn’t want them to see me in my weakest form especially the first years, how pathetic would it look to see the calm and composed Akaashi break. I only ever allowed the third years to see me like that, because they’ve been through enough with me.

The more I cried the more I thought about the guilt that was laced within me, I was the one who did that set, the set that crumbled our hopes, how could they all keep their heads high? Why didn’t they blame me? I kept crying as all I could feel was anger towards myself, I wanted to smack my head on the door, but I had to keep calm. I slapped my face to calm myself and walked out of the stall, to my surprise Kou was standing there. His arms soon went out for a hug, to which I ran into, I then felt his head rest on my shoulder and I soon found I was not the only one sobbing. At this moment we were just a mess, I needed him and he needed me. 

Once our sobs had quieted, we left the bathroom and walked towards the bus to where the rest of our teammates were. I sat at the back with Kou, I cuddled myself into his chest where I felt the most comfort in that moment. He began to stroke my hair as I felt the bus leave, he then whispered to me” Please don’t blame yourself for what happened, as your ace that three person block should have been easy to pass by.”

“ You’re not superhuman, Kou, you can’t always beat that three person block.”

“ Well then I am going to become superhuman so you never feel guilty about me getting blocked again!!”

Giggling I turn to his chest once more and doze off. 

When I woke up we were back at Fukurodani, except I was imagining that I would be walking off the bus, instead I was being carried towards the Gym. I look up to Kou talking to Konoha and Washio, Konoha comments” It seems someone has woken up.”

I turn away from the both of them and nuzzle my face into Kou’s chest once more, I think I am beginning to enjoy this position. Once we made it towards the Gym and sat down for a briefing, I was on Kou’s lap with my head moved up to his neck. Coach Yamiji then comments” Bokuto, Akaashi, this briefing will not take long so I hope you are able to be apart from one another during that time.”

I knew that was Coach’s nice way of saying get off Kou’s lap, to which I obliged and sat for the briefing. Once it was over, I could see it was late outside and I was getting tired so the third years and I walked home as usual together. This then turned to just Kou and I, I asked” Do you want to come over to mine?”

“ Sure, what do you want to do?”

“ Relax in the nest.”

That seemed to light up his eyes, all I wanted to do was go home and stay in my nest for the rest of the evening. I didn’t feel hungry at all. When we made it home I greeted my parents and ran upstairs to my nest, to which Kou got in soon after myself and cuddled me. I then said” finals will be coming up soon, will you be alright?”

“ I’ll be just fine, especially if you tutor me in some subjects like you did for the mid terms.”

“ Of course.”

“ Then we have a train camp with Nekoma, Shinzen and Ubugawa.

“ What training camp?”

“ Oh of course you wouldn’t know, in the summer we have a traditional training camp with these schools. At the end we usually get some treat, we keep hoping for a barbecue.”

“ Sounds exciting.”

“ It is, we get to play matches all day. I’m excited to spend it with you, Keiji.”

“ Same here.”

We talk more with Kou going into more detail about the training camp, it seems this training camp is what gets him the most excited. More about how he would defeat Kuroo in every match, I was excited to see how that one would play out, but I would have to find out when we go


	22. Chapter 22

We soon arrived at Shinzen High, Nekoma and Ubugawa were already there. We were told Karasuno should arrive any time, we soon walked to the room we would be sleeping in. Soon we walked to the Gym where everyone was getting warmed up for the beginning of the matches. Karasuno had walked in not even an hour later and soon matches began. I noticed the team was very similar to everyone here with a mix of Alphas, Betas and Omegas which I appreciated greatly. We had played them before on a weekend training camp, I didn’t bother too much with recognising subgenders or what type of team they were. I was more focused on the Alpha and Omega pair of the team. They always had these quick attacks which were hard to catch, but not impossible.

We began playing some matches and that was when I noticed that the normal quick pair were hardly communicating with one another. They did the average attacks like before, the setter was attempting some new set, but it seemed to never work. In the end, we defeated them in every set. I could see the small Omega was frustrated, but the elder silver haired Omega would always walk over and calm the baby crow down.

The first day ended quickly, we had won all of our sets, Kou had dragged me to go and do some spiking practice, while the other third years quickly ran away for not wanting to help block or receive. Kou was working on his spikes as usual, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kuroo calling over some blonde Alpha. He had quite the blank expression and didn’t seem incredibly bothered by what Kuroo was saying, Kuroo had begun offering him to block which the Alpha turned down. However, in the end the Alpha came over to help block which excited Kou to want to do more powerful spikes. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to come over and join in the fun to which Kou got blocked of course.

As we took a water break the Alpha stood by me and asked” How do you work with him all the time?”

“ I’m not sure if it’s obvious, but as his mate I’m always happy to work with him.”

He then raised an eyebrow and said” You’re an Omega?”

“ Yes, even my family was surprised about what I turned out to be, but spending time with Kou has allowed me to accept my subgender.”

“ How did you two even meet?”

I explained our meeting and what had led up to us becoming mates, the Alpha, who I learned his name was Tsukishima, was happy for us. He told me about his Omega pinch server Yamaguchi, it seemed the two have known each other since they were young. Yamaguchi has always admired the taller one and in this strange world, they became mates. He also told me about how most of the team were already either mated or in couples. I then told him about how long it took Komi and Saruki to even get together while Kou and I wasted no time whether that be a mistake or not, I’ll let fate decide that.

The second day had begun, everything was very similar to what the first day was only it seems today that Koutarou had spent more time with Kuroo. It was understandable as the two hardly saw each other, but it still made me feel a little left out which was upsetting. I ended up hanging around my teammates, Kenma or Tsukishima. I’ve learnt to make a few friends here and there, but communicating with everyone can be difficult at times especially with Alphas who I know I can trust.

A few days had gone by, we were playing in the evening once more until Kou noticed a ball of orange at the doorway. The boy’s name was Hinata, an Omega wing spiker he was someone who could jump to incredible heights. I’ve seen a couple of small players from time to time, but none like him. Lev had also decided to join the boy with joining our practice, and that was when Kuroo had the bright idea to put us in teams. We had the little ball of sunshine, while the tall Alphas sticked together. Kou whined a little bit about being the only Alpha on our team which earned a glare from myself. Him and Hinata got along a little too well to the point where Kou had asked” Keiji!!!! Can we adopt?!?! Please!!!”

“ Kou he’s a sixteen year old boy with his own biological parents.”

Koutarou ran to an unused table and sat under to sulk. I have seen him do this a couple of times now whenever he is in a bad mood, I walked over and coaxed him to leave to which he did. I told him that we couldn’t adopt Hinata, but we could spend as much time with him as possible which satisfied the Alpha. Yukie and Kaori soon came over to remind us about dinner, Hinata was upset we couldn’t play, but we still had tomorrow night to worry about all of that.

This lead us to the next night of doing our 3v3, we were in the lead with our ace who had impressed the little crow on our side, however the Alpha team were doing well with their blocks. I went to get a set to Kou who chose to rebound it and pass it to me once more to which I sent my set and Kou got the spike in. Hinata was impressed with Kou’s rebound which led the two to go on a tangent about volleyball. As the game went on Lev had gone for a spike to which Hinata and I went to block, however the spike managed to touch our fingertips. I saw it going to my right, I quickly ran to stop the ball from hitting the court which resulted in me falling. Kou did a receive and Hinata had managed to brush the ball on Lev’s fingertips making the ball fall onto their side. If I wasn’t impressed I’d be lying, I’m surprised someone of his height managed to get the ball over. This once again had led to Kou praising the small boy up.

The final day was here and we were in our final match with Karasuno, they quick duo had returned with a new attack which was impossible to hit and of course Kou wanted a set like that. I reminded him of my skill level compared to Kageyama’s and also that would be their ultimate, their special attack. Kou had gone into an emo mode after getting blocked and messing up a serve, other teams without their ace would usually struggle, but not ours. We’ve learnt to make it pass Kou’s emo mode and it didn’t take him long to be back on top once more.

The day ended with a barbeque, which Kou couldn’t have been happier about. He went around stealing as much meat as possible however, when he came round to where I was he seemed to go past which led to Konoha and Komi hanging around where I was to actually get some meat.

The training camp ended successfully, I had gotten to know more volleyball players which was nice and managed to make a couple of new friends along with learning new tactics which would help us when we would go to Nationals.


	23. Chapter 23

After some time we have managed to make it to the finals, this time we were lucky with who we were up against for starters, the teams were the average nothing too special and we weren’t against my old school for once. Kou seemed happy throughout all of the games with no dejected mode or any issues which was a change. He seemed more preserved than usual to get to where we are. I would expect that though due to the fact this would be his last nationals.

Today we would be up against Nekoma High School, Kou was excited to say the least, he was ecstatic about getting to play against his best friend. I was more interested in hoping we would beat them so we would at least have a place at Nationals. Nekoma can be quite the difficult team, but as long as we stay calm there should be no issues.

This leads us to where we are with us standing walking into the stadium, the third years of course wanted to make an entrance, which we had to go along with. Koutarou slammed the doors open and walked in with the other third years at his sides while the rest of us trailed behind, threw his jacket in the air to which I caught. I ended up just folding it up and suppressing the temptation to just inhale the scent and urge to keep it and put it in my nest.

We soon walked to the bench and began preparing for the match, after some time we went to line up and bow. The match quickly began with Saruki starting off with his jump serve which was received, Kenma went to set the ball which was spiked down by Kuroo. It was irritating for them to get the first point, but I knew it wouldn’t take Kou long to get the next. The ball was served once more flying over to our side to which Konoha received, I set it to Kou who went for his powerful spike which flew over to Nekoma’s cheering team.

The cheers of Fukurodani suddenly raised in volume with everyone cheering on Kou as he got the point back happily. The game went on but just as Kou went to spike once more with his cross shot, Yaku moved himself in line of position to receive the ball.

After more spikes went by we had managed to take the first set with their first year failing the serve. When the second set began the game went on with points flying about from both sides, but it didn’t take long for something to go wrong of course. His weakness number thirty seven, he couldn’t even remember how to do a cross shot. This wasn’t the time for this, he began to talk in his childlike voice with all the third years losing all hope and patience for Alpha.

Despite that one problem which didn’t take long to resolve with me helping the Alpha out we made it out as the victors. I hoped Nekoma would beat the team who would lose to Itchyama, Nohebi, but only time would tell with that one.

As we sat in the hall waiting for our match all I could think about was the countless times we had lost to that school, that ace we had no hope of winning, all we could celebrate is that we have a place, but that still isn’t enough. Being able to finally defeat that school would be more than an achievement, it would be a relief knowing we would finally beat them even if it was just once. Kou knelt in front of me and said” You’re overthinking this again, aren’t you?”

I didn’t say anything, but raised an eyebrow, how did this man know what I was thinking and what to say to me?

He says” Keiji, don’t worry so much, it will be annoying if we lose, but at least we can play together at Nationals.”

“ Wouldn’t you want to beat Sakusa more than anyone here, Kou?”

“ Of course, but going to Nationals is even better than beating him despite the loss and who knows?! Maybe we’ll even win!!”

Konoha commented” What are the chances of that? Every single time we’ve played them we’ve lost.”

Komi replies” Well you never know, we might be in for a winning chance.”

Everyone kept the hope of winning in mind, but only time would tell.

Walking on the court this time was a lot simpler without the third year's entrance, but that of course didn’t stop Kou from throwing his jacket once more and me catching it once again. The game began soon enough, we were getting points here and there. Every time it seemed to be going in our favour Itchayama didn’t take long to catch up however, we managed to take the first set, but saying that the second set went to them.

The third set began, I was trying every set I could with my legs burning in pain from the running and jumping that we had been doing all day. I wanted to make sure we would win, that the third years could leave smiling knowing we won, but nothing ever plays out how you would. The third set eventually ended with the score 22-25 with us as the losers and Itchayama as the victors. I looked to the third years who were just sighing out in relief, Saruki says” Thank god that’s finally over.”

Kou asked us in the first and second years” Why are you all looking broken? We still get to go to Nationals.”

Onaga says” But we still lost this match.”

“ And? We got to play at the Tokyo Metropolitan, Kuroo even told me Kenma told him that Karasuno are coming as well, so I can play against my disciple.”

Everyone couldn’t look more lost when he said disciple, I said” That Karasuno first year, the small one with orange hair.”

Everyone rolled their eyes with what the big Alpha was saying, but he was correct with his words, it didn’t matter if we won or lost, we’re still going to Nationals, and that’s all he would truly care about. I can’t imagine us not going to Nationals.


	24. Chapter 24

December is always cold, the snow begins to lay and the strong winds become the norm. Sickness is always in its peak whenever the cold months come by, as someone who is usually good at avoiding getting sick due to having a good immune system now it’s very rare for me to get such illness. When I was younger I often had fevers and colds in this season, my parents would always be concerned about my health, but once I had hit double digits those times had ended. 

On that December morning, my birthday to be exact, I felt the common throbbing headache and the warmth on my skin. The sweat was rolling down my skin as if they were beads, I knew I shouldn’t go to school today, but I chose to. I liked going not only to learn things so I can get a hopefully successful career, but to also see Koutarou and the rest of my friends and teammates. I enjoyed going for those matters.

I put on my uniform like usual and had breakfast with my family, I could feel the wetness in my mouth allowing myself to know this feeling would stick all day. My dad commented on how I looked paler than usual, I said how it was most likely just the lighting. Nothing more was said on the matter and soon Kou had arrived. We walked to school together like usual, as we walked he said” Keiji, are you ok? Your hand is really warm.”

“ My house had the heating on, it’s probably still warm from that.”

He nodded and once again another who would not go further into the matter of my health, I prefered things to be that way. When we made it to the station everyone else was there and we soon got on the train to get to school. 

Class went on as usual today, I had moments when my vision would blur and everything would be so hazy and unclear. The teacher had even called my name multiple times just to get my attention. However, lunch had come around with Kou at the door. The nauseous feeling that I had since this morning hadn’t gone away and that feeling didn’t help my appetite. I chose to avoid eating anything just so I wouldn’t throw up. 

All the third years and I was on the roof with them eating their lunch, I kept my eyes close trying to keep the urge to vomit at bay. I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of them and I hate the feeling of throwing up, the taste, the smell, everything about it. If I can avoid vomiting in front of all of them, I will. Although, it seemed my suspicious ways had not made it past Kou with him constantly looking over when I opened my eyes slightly. After they had all eaten they wanted to walk around to stretch their legs. As I went to stand up, that was when it hit me, a huge dizzy wave overcame me and I could feel myself swaying slowly. When I tried looking around there was darkness around and soon I could myself falling backwards, I couldn’t make out what was going except I was in Kou’s arms.

Waking up, I found myself in the medical office bed, all of the third years were at the bedside with concerned looks on their faces. I asked them all” Are all of you okay? You all look quite glum.”

Saruki says” Akaashi, you just fainted. I’m sure that question should be going your way, are you okay??”

“ I’m fine, just a bit tired and weak.”

Konoha replies” A bit?! Akaashi you have a fever of 39.2 degrees!”

“ I didn’t think it was that high…”

I noticed that Kou had said nothing and looked to my side to see him just staring at my hand as he held it tightly. I squeezed it back and asked” What’s wrong, Kou?”

“ I should have stopped you coming to school the moment I noticed that your skin was warmer than it usually is.”

“ Kou, I chose to come to school on my own accord, none of this is your fault.”

He kept looking down, I moved my hand from his grasp onto his face, to which he placed his hand on top of the one that was on his face lovingly. The nurse soon walked in and informed me of my parents arrival to take me home. Koutarou took this as a chance to carry me, he kept the cold cloth on my head and carried me gently to the entrance of the school where my parents were. Both of my parents had concerned looks on their faces, I just remind them it was a fever and it would go soon enough. Koutarou placed me in the car and waved goodbye, he told me he would come by after school to take care of me.

Soon I was home in bed laying down, my mum told me she would go to make me a soup while my dad stayed in the room to take care of me. He noticed how the cold cloth wasn’t as warm and changed it immediately. During the time that my mum had been cooking, I had thrown up twice as the sickness was something that I could not hold in any longer. The feeling had been swimming in my stomach all day long and needed to be released, as much as I didn’t want it to.  
The soup soon arrived, I had what I could which was half a bowl until I eventually passed out from the exhaustion.

When I woke up, Kou was by my side once more this time instead of staying at the bedside holding my hand. He was up on the bed holding me close to him, I looked up to see the Alpha asleep. I stayed in his hold as he slept more.

Soon enough my fever went away a few days later and I could celebrate my seventeenth properly with my family and friends.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain some manga spoilers

Nationals had come upon us soon enough, the first day of the Nationals made us worry a bit with Koutarou complaining about how we weren’t playing in the main arena. I in the end had to sort him out by telling him that the arena was the centre court as everyone would be watching him, but we all knew it was the same amount that would be in the main arena. It didn’t take him long to be on top of his game.

We had just finished our match when we all looked to the side to see our friends, Nekoma and Karasuno on the side. Karasuno were the victors of their match, I would never have been able to predict the outcome of the match, but I’m happy for both teams that we were actually able to be here. Kou went over to hug Kuroo, the Kai and fist bumped Yaku. The nice warm moments were of course turned as soon Koutarou and Hinata had found each other. The two become overly hyperactive on hell day, while the rest of us are exhausted. Kou seemed to be excited about the next match we would be playing, which would be against Mujinazaka.

Once again as we made our entrance on the court Koutarou had thrown his jacket in the air once more, it was becoming too common at this point. Only this time I had failed to even catch the thing. It didn’t take long for us to be thrown into the match. The ball had flown over to our side, I went to go set it. I thought about how Kou is in top shape meaning the opposition will most likely expect that the ball will go to Kou. I went to set the ball to Onaga who was quickly blocked which threw me off guard, it was as if they knew what my tactics would be in that one moment.

As the set went on I found it hard to concentrate, everything I could think of wasn’t coming clearly to me as much anymore, but I had to keep going for the sake of the team. When Kiryu went to spike the ball Konoha and Washio’s block had failed which resulted in Kou doing a chest receive. I don’t think I had ever seen the Alpha do such a thing, but he is the most unique one of them all.

The game wasn’t going well for us, the other team was too far ahead. In that moment all I could think about was doing a setter dump, that could be the thing to give us some momentum. 

However, it was blocked.

The world was crashing, how could it have been blocked? That point was lost because of me, I have now put us further behind than we were all because I thought doing a dump was a good idea.  
Setting throughout the set became harder and harder, the focus looming away. When I set to Washio my fingers stayed on the ball too long that despite Washio scoring it went to the other team. It didn’t take long for me to get switched out within the first year, Anahori.

I sat on the bench and I couldn’t keep the pressure in anymore as I burst out with a scream, I needed to breathe and keep focus. That was when the coach called my name, and I could see everything so much more clearly. The peace was regained and everything would be alright, as long as I say calm and composed everything is fine.

We ended up winning the match, as we walked down the halls I sat on a bench thinking about everything that had happened. Kou sat next to me comforting me as I cried and thought about the day.

During Nationals we had made it far, the finals I was nervous during the entire match only for us to fail and come second. I was upset, disappointed, angry, I wish I could have won for them, for Kou, but we fell. Kou comforted everyone, when we went to eat everything was peaceful. The third years kept smiling and laughed about how they were surprised we even made it this far. I sonic couldn’t stop myself from smiling along with them.

I just need to keep calm and composed and not worry so much, because everything is fine.

When we went to sleep that evening, I turned to Koutarou and asked” What are you planning to do after, High School? You never told me.”

He smiled and replied” I got scouted to play Volleyball on a scholarship, I made sure to take the one in Tokyo so I can see you everyday.”

“ Well as long as you are happy with the one you will take, then I will be.”


	26. Chapter 26

When we returned home we had a meeting in the Gym, the third years would be retiring. None of us second and first years had made a decision to who would be captain and vice, everyone wants me to be captain. It had been in discussion for ages, but since Nationals, I don’t believe that would be the best idea. I’m doing my best to keep my mind clear and calm, to remember to breathe. We need a captain who can keep the team together, and I can’t see how that would be me.

Koutarou took me away from my thoughts when he announced” We know you have all been struggling with who should be captain, and I would like to put some wisdom as who I think should be it.”

Konoha laughed saying” What wisdom?”

Koutarou began blushing and said” I thought that would sound really cool!!”

Coach Yamiji interrupted the two replying” As you were saying, Bokuto.”

“ Ah, yes! I think the captain should be Akaashi, he’s smart and tactical, he always keeps me in top form, I see him as a good option. Onaga should be the vice captain with him being the first year regular. He will know how to help out the new starting team along with Akaashi.”

I went to interrupt him until Saruki says” Akaashi, we know you want to say you’re not the perfect fit, but you would be wrong. You’re the one who always keeps the idiot in shape, the one who makes sure the team is in top form, thinks of strategies. You’re perfect for the position.”

Everyone around agreed, in the end I took up the position despite how much I would rather not, but if everyone has belief in me, I might as well.

Graduation for the third years soon came around, I was happy to see them all get their diplomas. It would be sad going up the rooftop along next school year, not having the hyperactive moments between Konoha and Bokuto. Washio having to calm the two, Komi and Saruki laughing at the two, encouraging them. Those moments will be gone now, and I will miss them.

As they all walked out, I smiled at them as they approached me, none were in tears. They all had big smiles on their faces, the tears slowly went down my face as it hit me how much I would miss them all. They all hugged me and soon we all ended up with tears. We went to eat at our favourite ramen restaurant, to which Koutarou ended having to pay for after losing a bet. I helped him out with the payment though, I felt bad about him paying so much.

When the night came around, I said goodbye to the others and walked with Koutarou home, one last time. He held me close in his arms as well walked, he sobbed” I’m going to miss you so much, KEIJIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!”

I smiled replying” I’ll still see you in the week, you’ll be in tokyo so I can visit you and you can do the same for me.”

“ But I like spending time with you at school as well...What are you going to do, Ji?”

“ I think I’m going to go into Literature, I’m not entirely sure yet.”

“ Why not, volleyball?”

“ I don’t love it as much as you do, but I will keep watching you play.”

“ I love you, Ji.”

“ I love you too, Kou.”

As we made it back home we laid in the next with me in his arms as we slept, I’m going to miss this idiot. I wish we could play one more game together, but that will be for the future.

**FEW YEARS LATER**

Pacing back and forth, the waiting game was horrible. I never knew what to expect. I can’t imagine how Koutarou would react, he always talked about loving kids. Afterall he did teach kids volleyball when he could, but this one might be a bit different. When I hear my phone alarm go off, I walk to the bathroom skin to where I see the stick.

Two Lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this book, there will be another book about the adult life and Keiji's pregnancy. I don't know how everyone feels about mpregs, so I'm going to put it in a sepearte book which will come out soon :))


End file.
